Kagome the Miko Kunoichi
by MangaFreak15
Summary: IYxN crossover. Kagome has agreed to help Naraku. Then everybody finds out her secret...she is a ninja! And Naruto is her brother! KagxSess
1. Chapter 1: Don't Act Stupid, Inuyasha!

Chapter One: Don't Act Stupid, Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru was staring at the darkened sky, standing guard over his ward and his servant. Jaken had a snot bubble blowing from his nostrils and Rin was fast asleep against Ah-Un, the dragon. He was emotionless and still, and alert for any danger that might slink nearby.

The wind brushed against his nose, bringing with it the scent of the unwanted: Naraku. The few other scents on the breeze were his half-brother's, his half-brother's wench, the demon slayer, the monk, and the fox cub.

Sesshomaru wanted to kill Naraku, but he couldn't just leave his ward here; she might be attacked. So he wondered if it was a good idea to wake Ah-Un up and tell him to protect Rin. He decided that must be the most reasonable decision, and so tapped Ah-Un on the head.

One demonic eye opened and stared at Sesshomaru. "You are to protect Rin, do you understand? Make sure no harm comes to her," Sesshomaru said. "I will be gone for a while."

To show that he understood instructions, Ah-Un nodded and gazed fondly at the little human girl. Sesshomaru took to the air, speeding out of sight. Ah-Un watched him go with a look of pride.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naraku smirked as he watched Inuyasha attack him. "How foolish of you," he said.

"Shut up, Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, poising the Tetsusaiga over his head. "I'm going to kill you! Wind Scar!" Yellow streaks of destruction shot towards Naraku. The baboon-pelt wearing demon dodged.

"Now, now, can't you do better than that, Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted. "Or shall I be the one to destroy you? I think that's a good idea." Before Inuyasha could blink, Naraku had swept forward and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

She screamed as he grabbed her and disappeared from Inuyasha's view. Inuyasha shouted, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" The cloud of miasma dissipated, leaving Inuyasha and the rest of the group staring at the empty space before them. "No!" Inuyasha collapsed to his knees and clawed at the dirt.

Sango was even angrier at Naraku for kidnapping her sister-like friend. "Naraku, you're going to pay when I find you and your sorry gang!" Sango practically yelled to nobody. Miroku was also mad at Naraku and vowed to get Kagome back from the clutches of the wicked demon.

Suddenly Inuyasha smelled his half-brother approaching and felt even worse. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he growled, looking at the ground. The white-clad figure of the demon lord emerged from the trees.

"Where is Naraku?" he said in a cold voice.

Inuyasha said harshly, "How the hell would I know? For all you care, he disappeared back to his castle." Sesshomaru stayed for only a while longer. He silently walked away.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here! You're going to die!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Don't act stupid, Inuyasha," was his brother's icy reply. Sesshomaru disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke with a headache. "Where am I?" she mumbled. She felt horrible, although she was laying something soft and silky.

She froze when she felt Naraku's dark aura enter the room. "You're awake, my little pet," Naraku's cool voice said, as he neared the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome chose to stay silent. She hoped that Naraku didn't have any plans to kill her or worse…rape her. Naraku chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "If you won't talk…I'll kill your friends," he said, tracing Kagome's face with a slender finger.

"Just make me," she spat. "You won't kill my friends! And I won't talk!" She fell silent once more, glaring at him.

"Kukuku, interesting. You're a hard one to break, aren't you, my little miko? In that case, I hope you enjoy your stay here." He got up and swept out of the room. Kagome's face hardened as she watched him go.

_Go to hell, Naraku,_ she thought, turning over and staring at the wall. _Did he really mean it? Is he going to kill my friends?_ Tear slid down her cheek and she paid no attention to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu were eating ravenously in a cave. Bankotsu had just caught a deer and Suikotsu cooked it. Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu and asked, "When are we going to see Inuyasha again, aniki?"

Bankotsu finished his portion and set the plate down. "Tomorrow, we'll rise bright and early to pay 'em a visit! How's that, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu grinned. "Sounds good, aniki," he replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha? Come on, you stubborn dog, you have to eat if we're going to rescue Kagome!" Sango insisted. Inuyasha gave no reply. He was blank and gaunt.

"Kagome…" he muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "If you don't eat, we'll force you to!"

"Go away," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, eat, my love, and we'll kill Naraku together," said a familiar voice. Kikyo came forth, carrying her bow and arrows and her long hair tied behind her.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. "W-what are you doing here?" He leaped down to face her. She caressed his cheek.

"I'm here to have you help me destroy that vile half-demon Naraku," she said.

Inuyasha's face brightened somewhat. "If I help you, Kikyo, will you help me rescue Kagome?" he inquired.

"Why rescue that bitch, when you have the real thing?" Kikyo said coldly. "She's a whore and you know it. Right now, she could very well be rutting with Naraku, your enemy."

"Kagome's not like that, you bitch!" Sango screamed. Kikyo glanced her way and gave her a glare that said "Shut the hell up, bitch".

"You're the slut, you're the whore, you're the bitch, you're the wench, Kikyo!" Sango declared.

Inuyasha was shocked. "Sango, how dare you insult Kikyo! Okay, Kikyo, I'll help you and yeah, you're right, Kagome's stupid." To show that he meant it, he kissed Kikyo right in front of everybody.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were shocked. "Y…you horrible traitor!" Sango yelled, forgetting Kikyo for a moment. "How dare you! After everything Kagome's done for you! I wish you will die with that whore!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and picked up Kikyo bridal-style. Kikyo placed her arms around his neck as he leaped through the trees. Sango was fuming with rage. "That asshole!" she raged. "That stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid dog is going to kill himself!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naraku watched and heard everything through Kanna's mirror. He smirked. _Excellent, I think that will break the miko's heart entirely._ He brought Kanna to Kagome's room and said, "My miko pet, have a look."

Kagome turned so she saw Kanna's mirror and Kanna relived everything that happened right then. Kagome's eyes widened in horror. _Inuyasha, how could you betray me for some clay pot?_

"Seen enough?" Naraku asked, making the images disappear.

"Naraku, even though I hate you, I'm going to help you kill Inuyasha and Kikyo," Kagome said quietly, mud-brown eyes turning black and cold.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, just to let any of you know, I edited this chapter so that it's easier to understand! I hope u R&R!**

**MH15**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Did You Do Such a Thing?

Chapter Two: Why Did You Do Such a Thing?

Sango was glaring at Kikyo with utter contempt. _That bitch is going to pay…_ she thought, thinking of ways to kill Kikyo. _Inuyasha, you're supposed to be in love with Kagome, not stupid Kikyo!_

Miroku was next to her, but for once he didn't try to do anything perverted. He also hated Kikyo, the smell of clay and soil, the poor souls she stole to keep herself alive, the way she loved Inuyasha and showed it.

Kagome and Kagura were flying on Kagura's feather towards the direction of the Inu-Tachi. "Kagura, don't try to rebel," Kagome warned. Kagura shivered under her glare and nodded quickly. _No matter how much we loath Naraku, I hate Inuyasha and Kikyo even more._

They descended and Kagura attacked Inuyasha instantly. "Fuujinomai!" she cried, sending wind blades at him from her fan. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and dodged.

"Kagura!" he snarled. Then he noticed Kagome. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing helping the enemy, bitch?"

"Shut up, half breed," Kagome said, her eyes and tone of voice cold and barren, devoid of emotion. "You seem to have forgotten all I have done for you. You are only interested in that dead corpse Kikyo. I should've known that I could never be loved by someone who's interested in rutting with the dead!"

Everybody except for Kikyo and Kagura were shocked at Kagome's words. "Kagome?" Sango asked timidly. "W-what happened to you?"

Kagome turned to the demon slayer, her eyes softening. "Please step aside, Sango, I will deal with Inuyasha and Kikyo myself. Kagura, your fan please." The wind sorceress handed her the fan.

"Ryuujinomai! Chinishiyounomai!" Kagome screamed in rage, her black eyes glittering with anger and hate. "Mikazukinomai! Kitsunomai! Kazebainomai!" At every word, she sent an attack at Inuyasha. Kagura's eyes were wide with shock. _How does she know all that? With my fan too! And I can only use Fuujinomai and Ryuujinomai!_

Everybody was shocked, too. _How does Kagome know all that?_ Inuyasha thought, trying to dodge all of the attacks.

Kikyo was another matter. She was torn to pieces by the last two attacks. Her clay body shattered and thousands of poor souls drifted out, flying away in freedom. Inuyasha was the only one left.

"Before I kill you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I need you to tell me something." Her black orbs receded back to blue. They were sad and filling with tears.

"I don't care about you, bitch!" Inuyasha spat.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Kagome whispered.

Everything seemed to stop at once. Inuyasha realized what she was saying and it came to mind. _Why had I said Kagome was stupid? Now she's helping Naraku, damn it! Kikyo…she's dead…I-I don't understand._

"Why did you do such a thing, Inuyasha?!" Kagome screeched, tears slipping down her face.

_Kagome, I'm sorry…I love you afterall._ Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for her to kill him. It would be over…all over. When she didn't, he peeked at her. She was crying.

Inuyasha replied, "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. I think Kikyo was controlling me. I love you."

"That's a lie!" Kagome cried. "You loved Kikyo, I know you did, now…SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

**_BAM! WHAM! SLAM! POW!_** Inuyasha slammed into a twenty-foot crater. "Why?" came his muffled voice.

"How dare you say that!" she screamed. "I know you loved Kikyo, now stop saying you love me!"

It was all over in a second. Or so you think………………………………………

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make them longer!**

Kagome: Hey, I thought Inuyasha loved both Kikyo and me!

MangaFreak15: Uh, that's true.

Kagome: So why–

Koga: Kagome

Inuyasha: Get away from Kagome, you stinky wolf!

MangaFreak15: Oh, brother. Ja ne!

Translations

_Fuujinomai – Dance of Blades_

_Urasai, hanyou – Shut up, half-demon_

_Ryuujinomai – Dance of the Dragon_

_Chinishiyounomai – Dance of the Blood-Red Moon_

_Mikazukinomai – Dance of the Crescent Moon_

_Kitsunomai – Dance of the Fox Kit_

_Kazebainomai – Dance of the Wind Blade_

XXXXXXXXXX

**I edited this one too! Hopefully anybody can understand it now that you don't really have to look at the translations!**

**MH15**


	3. Chapter 3: Demoness: Kagome!

Chapter Three: Demoness: Kagome!

Kagome attacked Inuyasha with a burning hatred in her eyes. "You dog!" she screamed, tears splashing down her front. "You stupid asshole! Why did you do this to me?!"

"Kagome, I–" Inuyasha started, but she cut him off.

"Shut up!" Without warning, Kagome lost all control and would have separated Inuyasha's head from the rest of his body if a flash of silver and white had not grabbed her wrist and forced her against a tree.

Inuyasha spluttered, "S—Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" He jumped up and looked at Kagome, who was struggling and fighting against Sesshomaru with all her strength.

"Let me go!" she seethed. "I will rip that traitorous dog to a million pieces! Sesshomaru, let me go!" And she did the one thing nobody has ever done before. She threw Sesshomaru off and tossed him somewhere into the forest. Kagome wasn't even panting.

Inuyasha and the gang noticed one thing. Kagome's black eyes were bleeding red! She had slits for pupils and fangs in her mouth. Her midnight-black hair became blue with black and silver strands of hair. She also had auburn stripes on her cheeks, wrist, and ankles.

"K-K-Kagome?" stuttered Sango. "Is that really you? But y-you're l-like a demon!"

Kagome smirked. "I am still Kagome, but I only wish to seek revenge on Inuyasha. I do not wish to harm my friends, but if you get in the way, I'll kill you, too." Sango was frightened. She was an expert at killing demons, but she simply didn't have the nerve to kill her friend.

"B-but how d-d-did you throw off S-Sesshomaru?" Sango said, her voice shaking.

"Him? The Lord of the West? Ha! Sesshomaru is but a mere child." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. So did Sango's, Shippo's and Miroku's.

"_Only a child?!"_ they screamed in unison.

Kagome nodded her head. Strangely, she did not seem to be herself. "To you, Sesshomaru must be around twenty-five. But to be an adult in demon years, you must be at least one millennium old!"

"But how old is Sesshomaru?" Miroku inquired. "In demon years. And you?"

"Sesshomaru is four-hundred seventy-five years of age. Inuyasha, you are only two-hundred thirty-seven." Inuyasha's eyes widened until he looked like he was ogling at Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened to you? Is a demon controlling you? You can't be Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted from out of the blue.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "You know something? You are correct; my name is Hachibi Hikari no Yoko Kitsune. Please just call me Hikari. Kagome, the poor teenage priestess has been put into a deep slumber. Only I can wake her."

"How come you're in her body, then, demoness?!" Inuyasha yelled brashly.

"I was sealed into this poor girl by the same man who sealed my mate into another poor kid. His name is Naruto, and he is Kagome's brother, although they look very different."

"Huh? But that kid in Kagome's time…" said Inuyasha.

"Souta Higurashi is not Kagome's true brother. Her Jii-chan and Mother aren't either."

"But…but then…where does Kagome belong?" Sango asked.

"In a ninja village far, far away…named Konohagakure no Sato," was Hikari's answer.

"Huh?" Sango was puzzled. "But aren't they only myths? Ninjas aren't real, are they?"

"They are, demon slaying friend of Kagome's," said Hikari. "Let me tell you one thing: Kagome is not of this world. She has no place in the future, no place in the past. She belongs to only a land of the unseen, the assassins of Kami and hell."

"Is that…a riddle?" Sango asked.

Hikari shook her head. "No," she replied. "If you wish though, I will sing you a riddle."

Sango looked at her with no trace of fear. "What is this riddle of yours? Who does it involve?"

"You shall see, demon slayer. You shall see."

"_It goes like this:_

_What can walk_

_What can talk_

_What has no heart_

_What cannot be brought back_

_What cannot stay_

_What cannot live_

_What cannot rise_

_What cannot die_

_What cannot be true_

_What cannot be dark_

_What cannot be light_

_What comes back time and time again_

_What is pure_

_What is tainted_

_What am I?"_

Hikari finished with the riddle. Everybody was confused. "I don't understand, Hikari-chan," Sango said.

Hikari smiled. "If you listen to those words, you will understand. I will give you a hint: Inuyasha has no say."

Sango was more puzzled than ever. But before she could ask Hikari something, the demon had disappeared. Inuyasha was ranting, "What d'ya mean I have no say?"

Suddenly Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all thought the same answer. _The answer is the dead._

Inuyasha stopped ranting and looked at them. "How come you guys are ignoring me?!" he complained.

Miroku spoke, "We have figured out the riddle's answer."

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted. "What is it?! Tell me before I–"

"Shut up, idiot," said Sango. "Figure it out yourself. Unless your puny dog mind isn't smart enough to get the answer. Oh, and one more thing…sit!"

**_BAM!_** "What? I thought only Kagome could do this to me!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"Hikari-chan gave this power to me as well. Now she, Kagome, and I can command you on your subjugation necklace," said Sango.

"That's not fair! Take these stupid beads off right now!" Inuyasha hollered into her face. _**WHACK!** _A fuming Miroku stood with a livid face. Inuyasha's face was planted into the ground, a goose-egg bump on his head.

"Nice one, Miroku!" laughed Sango. "And for extra measure, I'll do some more damage…SIT!" _**BAM!** _Inuyasha got after the spell wore off, wiping dirt off his face.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked angrily. The dirt soiled his face and Sango and Miroku were on the ground laughing. Shippo apparently thought so too, and soon was clutching onto Sango's sleeve gasping for air while he laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-I've g-got to thank Hikari-chan f-for this!" Sango howled, laughing.

Inuyasha, however, did not think this was funny, and he bopped Shippo on the head extra hard. She slapped Sango and he punched Miroku. But they kept right on laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

**How did you like this chapter? I know I said Kagome was evil, but I came up with the idea that Kagome should also be a jinchuuriki! And Naruto's brother! But that will come later in the story, don't worry.**

Translations

_Hachibi Hikari no Yoko Kitsune – Eight-tailed Light Fox Demon_

_Jii-chan – grandfather_

_Konohagakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Kami – God_

_Jinchuuriki – human sacrifice_

**(A/N: I edited this chapter, too!)**

**MH15**


	4. Chapter 4: Brother and Sister

Chapter Four: Naruto and Kagome: Brother and Sister

But when Hikari disappeared, all she'd done was go to Konoha. The chuunin guards asked, "What is your name and what do you want?"

"My name is Uzumaki Higurashi Kagome and I've come seeking my brother," Hikari replied in a girly voice (not her own).

"Who is your brother? That fox boy Naruto?" one inquired, his eyes filled with hate.

"Yes, now stop hating him or feel my wrath. I know he is a jinchuuriki, but so am I! And I will kick all of your asses without trying! Actually, I'll fry 'em!" Hikari yelled, shoving them aside. "Don't try to stop me!"

"Come back here, you demon!" the chuunins shouted. "Alert! There's a demoness in the village!"

Suddenly the village, which had normally been so peaceful, came alive. Villagers grabbed weapons of all sorts and shinobi surrounded Hikari. "Move!" Hikari said. "Wait! I will let my container take over."

Hikari changed back into Kagome, but she told the broken miko what had happened. Kagome nodded slowly. She knew Hikari had been sealed in her when she took over. "Thank you, Hikari-chan," she murmured.

The blue hair with black and silver streaks turned raven-black. Gold eyes were replaced with brown. Claws and fangs receded. Auburn stripes disappeared. The village got ready to attack when Kagome said quietly, "Please don't kill me. I mean no harm."

"But you're a demon! You said it yourself!" spat a nearby chuunin.

"I…I'm Uzumaki Naruto's brother. Our surnames are actually Kazama. Leave, now, or I'll purify your asses to hell, human or demon," threatened Kagome. The ninja laughed.

"Purify? What in the world could do that?" they sneered.

"Priestess," said Kagome. "And I happen to be one!" She held up the completed Shikon (Naraku gave it to her). "Here's the proof!"

They gasped. Some people screamed. "It's the Shikon no Tama! Run!" they yelled, fleeing. Kagome grinned. _How stupid they are…_

She walked freely down the path to a small apartment near the Hokage tower. She jumped onto the rail and knocked on the door. No answer. Kagome frowned. _He must be out somewhere…_She leaped on the rooftops, searching for her little brother.

Kagome couldn't find him anywhere. She tried the training fields. And she was lucky. For Kakashi and Team Seven were having a picnic. Kagome spotted a bobbing head full of blond hair and smiled. _Found you, little bro…_

She decided to surprise them She leaped from one tree to another, staying out of sight. She also hid any energy she had. Her movements were graceful and silent. Kakashi did not notice her.

She leaped down, scaring the shit out of Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto fell over backwards and Kakashi flattened himself against the ground. "Intruder!" screamed Sakura.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I have come seeking my brother. He's here in Konoha…I know it," Kagome said, her eyes twinkling.

"Who's your brother?" Sakura asked.

Kagome laughed. "Why, I believe he fell over backwards when I landed," Kagome replied, glancing at Naruto.

"Eh? But I don't have a sister!" Naruto protested.

Kagome winked. "Believe it! Oh, and also–" she whispered in his ear "–I know your secret. Let's just say I hold his mate."

Naruto heard this and grinned widely. "What did you tell the dobe, wench?" Sasuke demanded.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You know what, Mr. I've-got-a-stick-stuck-up-my-ass, you remind me of something unpleasant, so shut up." Her eyes were cold and emotionless.

Sasuke glared right back. "I challenge you to a match of ninjutsu and taijutsu," he said, standing up.

Kagome shrugged. "All right, you asked for it." Before anybody could blink, Kagome had a kunai to Sasuke's neck while he was pinned to the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I won't give up!" he cried, trying to throw Kagome off.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out…subjugation beads?! (People, don't think I'm a retard here.) She slipped it over Sasuke's neck and chanted some words. The beads glowed for a split second, then died.

"Now…SIT!" Kagome screamed. (I was tempted to say "duck ass" but that wouldn't really fit) **_BAM!_** Sasuke slammed into the ground face-first. Kagome smirked. Naruto stared. Sakura glared at Kagome. Kakashi stared. He had a slight blush spreading across his face because when Kagome had reached into her shirt, Kakashi caught a small glimpse of her breasts (even in a bra).

"Serves ya right, ice prick. You're kind of like Sesshomaru, but he's waaaaaaaaaay more colder and emotionless than you," Kagome said. She turned to walk away, but Sasuke reached out and closed his hand around her wrist.

"What now?" she asked, annoyed.

Sakura was glaring at Kagome. _She's trying to steal my Sasuke-kun How dare she! We'll show her that Sasuke-kun belongs to me!_ Sakura said heatedly, "Get your filthy fingers off MY Sasuke-kun!"

Kagome said coolly, "Excuse me? I don't believe I'm the one touching him. He's touching _me."_

Sasuke stared into her doe-brown eyes. _I don't get it…how could Naruto-dobe be related to this girl? She's so beautiful…stop it, you're becoming attracted to her. You can't fall in love when you're trying to kill Itachi. But she's so…damn it, Sasuke, what's she doing to you?!_

Kagome was starting to become mad. "Will you let go of me now?" she asked, hiding the vexation in her voice.

Sasuke blushed when he realized he was still gripping Kagome's slender wrist. He let go immediately and retreated. Naruto jumped up and gave his newfound sister a hug. "Kagome-neechan, can you buy me ramen?" he pleaded.

Kagome chuckled. Her voice seemed like music to Sasuke. It was light and cheerful, but at once he could tell the hint of sadness in it. He frowned. _Why is she sad?_

Kagome and Naruto sat down at Ichiraku to eat ramen. Ayame giggled and chatted with Kagome, their new customer. Naruto was slurping up ramen like it was the end of the world.

When they were finished, Kagome looked at the bill. "Wow, that's so little for so much ramen," she said, paying the amount of money. Ayame looked shocked.

"Little? You call that little? It's 1,000,000 yen!" she exclaimed.

"So what?" Kagome said. "I've paid more than that before."

Naruto stared at her in amazement. "Wow, you're amazing, Kagome-neechan!" he said excitedly, hugging her.

Kagome smiled a true smile. Naruto reminded her so much of her adopted son Shippo. _I hope he's safe…and Sango and Miroku…who cares about Inuyasha, he's just a stupid jackass. And Naraku…I know I agreed to help him, but I think I'll kill him instead._

"Hey, Naruto, I've got news for you. I've adopted a fox demon kit named Shippo. Does that ring any bells for Kyuubi?" she asked.

_**OMFG, she knows Shippo?!**_

_Uh, yeah, apparently so. Why? _

_**He's my grandson!**_

_Holy shit! _

"Yeah, that definitely rings a bell for Kyuubi," Naruto said.

Kagome giggled. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Especially since he's Hikari and Kitsuko's grandson."

Naruto inquired. "Who's Hikari? And who's Kitsuko?"

"Kitsuko is Kyuubi's real name. So his full name would be Kyuubi Kitsuko no Yoko Kitsune," she said. "Hikari is his mate. Hachibi Hikari no Yoko Kitsune."

"I thought Hachimata was a snake?" Naruto said.

"Hikari-chan isn't one of the tailed beasts," replied Kagome.

"Oh."

"Hey, Naruto-otouto, will you come with me to fetch him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Kagome grinned.

They went to the Hokage tower. Tsunade was asleep on her desk, an empty bottle of sake clutched in her hand. Naruto yelled, "Tsunade-baachan, wake up!"

She shot up in a moment, gazing at Naruto. "Naruto! What is it?"

"Can I go with Kagome-neechan to fetch her adopted son?" he asked innocently. Kagome and Tsunade resisted urges to laugh.

"Who is this Kagome?" Tsunade questioned.

"I am Naruto's sister," Kagome said, revealing herself. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Tsunade."

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Tsunade screamed, flinging herself out of the chair and crushing Kagome in a hug.

"Ugh! Tsunade, I can't breathe," coughed Kagome.

"The last time I saw you was when you wee sixteen. What happened to your group?"

Kagome's face darkened. "I really don't want to talk about it, but can Naruto come with me to go fetch my adopted son?"

Tsunade nodded. "But come back in one piece," she chuckled.

Kagome and Naruto disappeared from view.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you liked this chapter! In case you are wondering, Kagome will eventually kill Naraku and Inuyasha.**

**Kagome: Yeah! I can kill Naraku!**

**Inuyasha: But why me?!**

**MangaFreak15: Because you deserve it.**

**Inuyasha: I do not!**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Inuyasha: Aaaaaah!**

**MangaFreak15: Ja ne!**

Translations

_Neechan – older sister_

_Konoha – Hidden Leaf_

_Chuunin – journeyman ninja_

_Jinchuuriki – human sacrifice_

_Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls_

_Hokage – fire shadow_

_Dobe – dead last_

_Baachan – granny_

_Ja ne – see ya_

**Edited,**

**MH15**


	5. Chapter 5: Shippo the Fox

Chapter Five: Shippo the Fox

When they had finally stopped laughing, Sango had tears in her eyes, Miroku was gasping, and Shippo was pounding the ground. Inuyasha lost his patience and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"

"Hey, Inuyasha, watch your language in front of children!" scolded a female voice. Kagome walked out of the cover of the trees, a hyper blond kid with whisker marks on his cheeks by her side.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, jumping up at once and leaping into her arms. He clung to her to make sure she was real.

"Oi, Kagome-neechan, is that Shippo?" asked the blond kid.

This registered in all of their minds beside Kagome's, _Kagome-neechan?_ "Kagome, who's that kid?" inquired Inuyasha.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a–" he started to say, but Kagome interrupted.

"Naruto, we're only here to retrieve Shippo. Don't go saying anything out loud, all right? And you guys already know about Hikari-chan, right?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha fought the urge to laugh. He couldn't resist and burst out laughing. "Who would name their kid 'swirling fishcake'?" he howled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. His eyes widened and he stopped laughing instantly.

"K-Kagome! No, don't say it!" he said frantically. Naruto wondered what could upset him so much.

"Sit!" Kagome said. **_BAM! _**Now he understood why Inuyasha didn't like the word. It plunged him into the ground face-first.

"Serves you right, jerk! How dare you! You've just insulted my little brother!" she huffed, a pink aura surrounding them.

"We're leaving!" she called as Shippo sat on her shoulder and Naruto raced by her side.

"Wait, wench! We're not done with you yet!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Sit!" **_BAM!_** "And stay down there, you damned dog!"

They reached Konoha by dusk and Naruto went to his apartment. Kagome stopped by the Hokage's office and said, "Tsunade, we have a manor, don't we?"

"Kagome-chan? Yes, you do, here's they keys." Tsunade handed her a silver ring with ten keys strung on.

Kagome walked out of the office. She rapped on Naruto's door. He opened it.

"Kagome-neechan, what is it?" he yawned.

"Naruto, I have a surprise for you," she said. Shippo had fallen asleep in her arms. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Naruto followed her through the darkening streets, yawning all the way. When they reached the outskirts of the village, they stopped. "Open your eyes, Naruto," Kagome said.

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the huge manor in the fading light. "Is…is that…ours?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," responded Kagome.

Kagome's POV

I watched as Naruto explored the house. I went into a bedchamber and tucked the sleeping Shippo in. "Goodnight, Shippo," I said, kissing him on the forehead. Shippo turned over and mumbled something that sounded like "Inuyasha, you meanie".

I smiled slightly, adoring my adopted son. I turned on my heel and walked out the door, sliding the door shut quietly behind me. I met up with Naruto in the kitchen. He was wailing, "There's no ramen!"

"Of course not, silly," I giggled. "Nobody's been in this house for twelve years."

Naruto looked at me and suddenly said, "Where's Shippo?"

"He went to bed," I said. I beckoned to him. "You, too. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Naruto fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. I went to my own room and pulled out a scroll. I let my eyes sweep over its contents. I nodded absent-mindedly and rolled it up. I took a deep breath and disappeared…to Naraku's castle.

Normal POV

Naraku was waiting for her when she appeared on the grounds. "What's going on, Naraku?" she demanded.

"Kagome!" a voice screamed.

She turned and faced Inuyasha and the gang. "Yes? Do you want something?" she asked coolly. "For all I know, I hate you, Inuyasha." She turned her back on them and said, "Naraku, what do you want?"

Naraku smirked. "I want you to give me the Shikon so we can destroy Inuyasha together." Gasps and sharp intakes of breath came from the Inu-Tachi. Kagome looked at Naraku with a strange look in her eye.

"No. I will not allow you the Shikon no Tama," she replied. "But I give you permission to kill Inuyasha. Don't harm my other friends, just Inuyasha." Kagome disappeared.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Kukuku, it seems she hates you, Inuyasha. Never mind your companions."

A small pop occurred later and Sango and Miroku found themselves disappearing from Naraku and Inuyasha. They looked and saw Kagome carrying them. She was flying. Wait, flying? "Holy Kami, you have wings, Kagome-chan?" said Sango in surprise.

"Hm? Oh. Yes, Sango. I have wings, created by my miko abilities," said Kagome. It was dark and Kagome flew to her manor. Shippo and Naruto were fast asleep. Kagome gave Sango and Miroku each a room.

"Goodnight, Kagome-chan," said Sango sleepily, dropping gratefully onto the comfortable bed and falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Kagome," said Miroku. He went to hug Kagome when his hand inched lower.

"Miroku, remove that hand from my butt or will I have to cleave it off?" Kagome said, eye sparkling dangerously.

The perverted monk hastily removed his hand and went to bed.

In Naruto's mind, Kyuubi was talking with him.

_**Hey, kit, did anything happen to my grandson? Nothing better have! If I get my hands on the person who did something t my adorable grandson…**_

_Whoa, whoa, calm down, Kyuubi! Kagome-neechan didn't let a single thing happen to him. She said the word "sit" and this dog-guy crashed to the ground face-first!_

_**Cool! Let me see when she does that, kit! Say, what did that dog-boy do anyway?**_

_Kagome-neechan told me he always hits Shippo over the head. He cries and then Kagome-neechan says "sit" really angrily._

_**How dare that…that…half-bred puppy!**_

Kyuubi, please calm down!

_**Fine, but tell your sister that the dog boy will pay!**_

_Er, fine._

_**But when he grows up, Shippo will be my heir!**_

…_Whatever._

Naruto woke up when the first rays of sunshine hit his face. The aroma of food made his mouth water and he dressed quickly. He went to the kitchen and found Shippo gobbling a plate of ramen.

"RAMEN!" Naruto screamed.

Kagome motioned for him to take a seat and placed a bowl of steaming ramen complete with miso soup in front of him. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto said, slurping up his ramen as if he never would have it again.

Sango and Miroku woke up at the same time and Kagome also served them ramen. "Sango, Miroku, can you please watch Naruto-otouto and Shippo while I do something?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," they responded.

Naruto asked, "Kagome-neechan, where are you going?"

"I was summoned again by Naraku," Kagome answered. Seeing Sango and Miroku's narrowed eyes, she said, "I know you hate him. Me too, but I want him to think I won't rebel against him, and when he's totally relaxed his guard around me, I'll kill him."

Sango and Miroku's tension lessened and they ate ravenously.

Little did they know how soon they would face the Shichinintai…

XXXXXXXXXX

**So did you like this chapter? Don't flame me if it's lame. Sorry if it is!**

Kagome: Hey, am I going to kill Naraku soon?

Inuyasha: Revive Kikyo, you wench!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Inuyasha: Ow!

MangaFreak15: You deserve it.

Inuyasha: Urasai!

Kagome: Don't yell at the author!

Inuyasha: I can do whatever I please!

Kagome: Oh, you jerk! Osuwari!

Inuyasha: Ow!

MangaFreak: Oh, brother, not again. Ja ne!

Translations

_Neechan – Older sister_

_Otouto – younger brother_

_Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls_

_Kukuku – Hahaha_

_Kami – God_

_Shichinintai – Band of Seven_

**This chapter was also edited.**

**MH15**


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha's Miserable Day

Chapter Six: Inuyasha's Miserable Day

Inuyasha had had a miserable day. _First Kagome screams at me for betraying her, then she attacks me, then they find out she is holding a demon inside her, then she disappears to who-knows-where, then they go to Naraku's castle and Naraku says he will summon someone, then we find out it's Kagome, she refuses to give Naraku the Shikon, but she takes Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to where she came from, and now I'm all alone with Kikyo dead._

He had lost all the will to fight against Naraku. The evil half demon smirked evilly and decided to follow Kagome's orders and kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring at the sky, his ambers eyes dull and hollow. His ears drooped and he had an aura of betrayal, sadness, and broken love surrounding him.

_Kagome, how could you do this to me? Kikyo had me under a spell. I guess you'll never believe me now. And you're helping Naraku! Why? Why? Kagome, I love you. Even now._

Kagome appeared again in Naraku's presence. "Naraku, what now?" she asked. He stopped moving towards the broken Inuyasha and looked her way.

"You hate Inuyasha, right? Instead of me, why don't you kill him?" Naraku said. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"So you summoned me here _just to kill him?_ I have my adopted son and my little brother to take care of! Get it through that thick skull of yours that I gave_ you_ permission to kill Inuyasha!" She disappeared again.

Inuyasha heard everything, but didn't look up. _Naraku doing Kagome's dirty work? Now that's new…Kagome…_

He snapped out of his thoughts by a maniacal laugh that rung through the miasma. "Kukukukukuku!" Naraku laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome came back furious. "That damn bastard Naraku summoned me to his stupid castle for no FUCKING reason!!!"

The manor shook with her fury. Not wishing to get a portion of it, Shippo, Naruto, Sango, and Miroku, raced into Konohagakure and let Kagome deal her anger out on the house. Naruto went to his old apartment and fetched his picture of Team Seven.

"Who's that, Naruto?" Sango questioned curiously. In the picture was a smiling girl, a smiling sensei with silver hair, a frowning dark-haired boy, and a frowning whiskered blonde. "I mean, I know that blonde is you, but who's everybody else?"

Naruto pointed to the smiling pink-haired girl. "That's Haruna Sakura. She's my teammate. This bastard–" he said, pointing to the frowning dark-haired boy "–is Uchiha Sasuke, and also a teammate. And Hatake Kakashi-sensei–" he said finally, pointing to the silver-haired man "–is our team sensei. He's always late for our meetings. And he's a pervert, just like Ero-sennin!"

Sango groaned. _Two more Mirokus?! Just great, I already have had enough trouble dealing with one!_ "Two more Mirokus," she groaned. Miroku wanted to meet them right away.

"Where can I find these two?!" he asked excitedly. "They must know some real literature if they're like me!"

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango screeched, hearing this coming from his mouth.

Miroku backed away hastily. "S-Sango! Now, now, don't be so rough! I can e-explain!"

"Then you can tell it to the devil!" Sango said angrily, sending Miroku flying skyward with a red handprint on each cheek.

"Sangooooooooooo!" came Miroku's echoing voice from the sky. "Don't do this to meeeeeeeee!"

Naruto and Shippo shielded their eyes against the sun to watch in amusement as Miroku went flying. "The perverted monk is flying!" Naruto cried, grinning.

Sango couldn't resist as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, Miroku is really flying!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Shichinintai had no clue where Inuyasha was currently, so they headed for Naraku's castle. When they arrived, Jakotsu squealed in delight because they spotted a shadowy outline of Inuyasha's broken form.

"Inuyasha, cutie!" he said, leaping towards Inuyasha. He didn't respond like usual, which was very _un_usual.

"Hey, you mutt, what's wrong with you?" Renkotsu said, waving his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. He didn't eve glance up. He stared at the ground, allowing no tears of fall from his eyes.

"Where's the rest of your group, Inuyasha?" said Bankotsu. "Did Naraku kill them?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha mumbled softly. "I don't want to talk about it." His clawed hands clenched into fists.

"Ooh, has the little puppy finally been left alone by those horrid wenches?" Jakotsu cooed.

"I said…SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kukuku…Bankotsu," chuckled Naraku. "And what would you say if I summoned one of those 'wenches' like Jakotsu calls them?"

"Hm? Summon them? How?" Bankotsu blabbered blankly.

"Like this," Naraku said. He formed the seal for tiger and whispered "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kagome!" A puff of smoke surrounded Naraku and covered him from view for a split second.

It cleared up and a feminine voice yelled, "Naraku! What the hell do you want now?!" Kagome stood with her hands on her hips and wearing an angry expression. She had black hair that now reached her waist because of Hikari, cherry red lips, brown eyes that had specks of gold speckled in them, and her ears were slightly pointed.

_That bitch is still no different! She's still not stealing Inuyasha from me!_ Jakotsu thought with a small tinge of jealousy. (Everybody, you should know he's gay)

"Why, I thought you'd like a shot at defeating the remaining members of the Shichinintai, Kagome," Naraku answered calmly.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "I might've been weak in the past, but you won't defeat me now!"

She charged forward, her mud-brown eyes flashing. A pinkish-black aura surrounded her, delving ten-foot deep lines into the ground. She commanded the aura to become whips, unleashed all around.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu hid behind their swords. Renkotsu made a firewall. Bankotsu and Jakotsu barely escaped without a scratch. Renkotsu, however, wasn't as lucky. The aura annihilated his firewall and turned him to ash.

"Renkotsu!" Bankotsu yelled.

"You little bitch!" Jakotsu screamed.

"Banryuusen!"

"Die!"

Kagome smirked. Her eyes began to bleed red. She transformed into Hikari. "Well, now, more enemies of my container? Interesting…let's see how you fare!" She raced at the speed of a demon, digging her claws into Jakotsu's heart before he could speak again.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu screamed in agony. He was furious.

To make it worse, Hikari licked his blood off her claws. "Blood of a corpse, then? Very well, die a second time!" Bankotsu swung his Banryuu so wildly, he almost lost control over his sword.

"You can't be her!" he snarled. "That little wench could never fight like that! And she's different looking than you!"

Hikari chuckled. "You're correct…I'm not her. I inhabit her body. You may call me Hikari."

Hikari had blue hair with black and silver strands. She had fangs and claws and auburn stripes on her wrists, cheeks, and ankles. "You…you're that dead mercenary Bankotsu, aren't you?" Hikari said.

"How did you know that?!" he demanded.

"So…this is how you end up after my son's wife abandoned you. How sad." Bankotsu's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! You're my grandmother?!" he screamed.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it? Yes, I guess I am. A very old one, but I never look old. Because I am a demon."

"B-but I'm a human!" Bankotsu protested.

"So? My stupid son fell in love with a pathetic mortal and they married. Until he died and she abandoned you. You became a mercenary at age fifteen and you created a group called the Shichinintai. You died when you were seventeen and you've been dead until Naraku revived you," Hikari stated. Bankotsu's jaw fell open.

Inuyasha also heard this, and he was shocked. _The demon sealed inside Kagome is Bankotsu's grandmother?!_

"Well, shit," Bankotsu murmured. "I guess being dead is really fucked up."

Hikari wagged her finger. "I'm going to tell you something, Bankotsu."

"What do you want?!"

"DIE! The dead should remain dead!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Edited this chapter as well. Probably almost all the chapters will be edited, but not the last few. If you read this story again and it's different, it's because I changed it.**

**MH15**


	7. Chapter 7: Bankotsu and His Grandmother

Chapter Seven: Bankotsu and His Grandmother

Bankotsu was startled. "Hey! But why–"

"You're already dead, Bankotsu," said Hikari. "Like I said, the dead should remain dead! They don't belong with the living!" She shot a fireball from her fingertips. Bankotsu leaped out of the way, cursing about having a psychotic demon for a grandmother.

"Psychotic? I'll show you psychotic!" Hikari screeched. She used her demonic speed to catch Bankotsu off guard. Bankotsu winced when Hikari's claws scraped his cheek. He rubbed the purple cross on his forehead.

Inuyasha looked at one, then the other. _What's going on? Who ever heard of a grandmother trying to kill her own grandson? But then again, she's right; Bankotsu's already dead. A living, walking, breathing zombie is what that dead freak is._

Naraku was amused. Hikari was holding the Shikon shards she'd retrieved from Renkotsu and Jakotsu. Hikari growled, and added the shards to the nearly complete Shikon no Tama strung around her neck.

The Shikon was slowly turning purplish-pink. Hikari wasn't all that pure, it seemed. Being the fact that she was a demon and mate of one of the most fearsome!

Bankotsu was getting tired, so once and for all, and maybe his last time, he swung his Banryuu at Hikari and yelled, "BANRYUUSEN!"

"Ryukarikaikenhyasenkuu!" Hikari screamed.

The attacks collided and the biggest explosion ever occurred. Naraku blocked it with his miasma, Hikari shielded herself with her demonic aura barrier, Bankotsu used Banryuu, and Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga.

Hikari was still standing when the explosion died. Bankotsu was crouching on the ground, hiding behind his Banryuu, which was cracked. Bankotsu got up and whined, "You scratched my baby, Hikari-baachan!" Hikari's eyes twitched.

"I don't care if she's your baby or the devil's!" Hikari said.

Bankotsu tried to pull his Banryuu out of the ground, but the moment he did, it cracked in two. "Nooooooo!" Bankotsu screamed.

Hikari used this moment of distraction to end Bankotsu's life. He absent-mindedly threw the two halves of Banryuu at her without looking. Hikari was struck in the stomach and she cried out in pain. Her demonic healing powers healed her wound quickly, but she still felt the impact of the broken halberd.

"You bastard!" she said, her eyes flashing red.

Bankotsu continued to ignore her. "Shut up, Hikari-baachan."

Hikari huffed and in a second, Bankotsu found himself pinned to the ground flat on his back and Hikari's claw squeezing his throat. "Bankotsu, any last words to your beloved grandmother?" she asked.

"Yes. This is my message: Go to hell." Hikari was infuriated and she dug her claw into Bankotsu's neck. Bankotsu smirked cockily and he twisted so she would be on the ground flat on her back while he pinned her down.

"Let go of me, you cocky bastard!" Hikari hissed.

Bankotsu shook his head. Hikari's blue, silver, and black hair was splayed on the ground. If she wasn't his grandmother, Bankotsu thought he might've fucked her. Or well, sexually, it would be called rape. But Bankotsu wasn't like that; oh no, he wasn't.

Hikari was thinking, trying to come up with a plan. She grinned. _I know._ She gathered her ki and shaped it into a ball. She flung it into Bankotsu's chest, where it exploded, sending massive rings of destruction outward. Bankotsu was thrown clear over Naraku's head, narrowly missing him.

"That was easy," said Hikari. She took a moment to meditate and store her ki again. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha was surprised to see eyes the color of lilac.

"Now that that's over, I must return," said Hikari. Her auburn stripes disappeared as a pink aura surrounded her. Golden eyes were replaced with brown. Midnight-black hair replaced the blue, silver, and black hair. Claws and fangs disappeared.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said fiercely. "Why the fuck do you want to kill me?"

She turned towards him, glaring at him with two twin brown orbs, full of hatred and disgust.

"I don't give a flying fuck whether you live or die. All I know is that you had fun fucking that dead bitch and she was one hell of a whore and a stupid slut. Now let's see…wench, bitch, slut, whore…all those names fit Kikyo!" Kagome seethed.

"Kagome! Don't call Kikyo that!" Inuyasha protested.

"See! Now you're protecting that slut," Kagome spat. She spit on the ground and stomped on it, "That's to Kikyo!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared. He couldn't take it anymore.

"About time you snapped, you filthy mutt," Kagome said. She collected chakra and let it swirl in her hand. "RASENGAN!" Inuyasha cried in pain when the ball of swirling blue and black chakra blew a hole in his gut.

"That's your punishment, Inuyasha. That's your payment for betraying me for Kikyo. Stupid dead zombie bitch."

Inuyasha lost control. He gave a roar of fury and tackled Kagome. She dodged by leaping into the air. White wings sprouted out of her back and tore her clothes. She flew out of reach of Inuyasha's claws. "Can't catch me now, you stupid mongrel," she taunted, flying lower and in range of Inuyasha, then higher where he couldn't get her.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome yelled, "Sit!" **_BOOM!_** Inuyasha was in a hole in the ground.

"You bitch," came his muffled voice.

Bankotsu shouted up, "You didn't kill me, Hikari-baachan!" Kagome frowned.

"I'm not Hikari, idiot!" she shot back. Bankotsu noticed how different she looked from his grandmother.

"You're that wench Kagome," he stated. Kagome flared up in anger.

"Don't you ever–" she said dangerously, blue ki swirling in her right hand "–call me a wench!"

**Cliffy! Hahahaha! How did you like this chapter? I hope I get a lot of reviews! Oh, and this chapter got edited!**

Kagome: Where's Sesshomaru?

Bankotsu: How should I know?

MangaFreak15: He's fighting with Inuyasha.

Kagome: Not again.

MangaFreak15: Bread, anybody?

Inuyasha: Me!

Sesshomaru: Come back here and fight, you coward!

Shippo: Me!

Kagome: Here you go, Shippo-chan.

Shippo: Yum!

Rin: What about me?

MangaFreak15: Eat up!

Bankotsu: Where's my bread?!

MangaFreak15: Help!

Inuyasha: Hey! Gimme that!

Kagome: Sit!

MangaFreak: Ja ne!

**MH15**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle at Naraku's

Chapter Eight: The Battle at Naraku's

Bankotsu stared at the crackling ki in Kagome's hand. "Aaaaahhhhh!" he screamed. He got his butt off the ground and started running for his life. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Inuyasha stared at them, dumbfounded. "What the hell is going on? Why is Bankotsu screaming like a girl?"

Kagome shot her hand forward and poked Bankotsu with a finger right in the center of his back (complete with armor). Bankotsu screamed in pain as lightning bolts electrocuted him.

Kagome removed her finger, but gave Bankotsu a swift kick from behind; a blow to the head. He groaned and fell forward, unconscious. "Hikari-chan told me you should die," said Kagome, gripping a magnificent sword materialized from her chakra.

"Kagome, don't!" Inuyasha shouted. He picked himself up and ran towards the two. "Die, Bankotsu of the Shichinitai!" Kagome cried, bringing her sword down. Inuyasha's claw grabbed the blade and turned it around, so Kagome struck through her heart.

Inuyasha was panting. "I said no, damn it!" he yelled at Kagome, who was staring ahead without a single blink in her eyes. They were glazed over and glass solid, making it seem like she was dead. At least, that's what Inuyasha thought.

"Now you can't cause any more trouble for me, because you're–" Inuyasha started, but he was cut off when the same sword Kagome stuck through her chest pierced his.

Kagome stood above him, a vein throbbing and her face bearing the same angry look. "You dare force my sword through my chest? You sick pervert! But I originally wanted to kill you anyways. So just die, will you?!"

Inuyasha looked up and glared at her. He spat, "I don't care about you even for the love of Kami! Bitch!" Kagome's eye twitched.

She screamed, "SIT!"

**_BAM!_** "How did you survive with a sword through the heart, bitch?" Inuyasha said, standing on wobbly legs.

"Why are you asking me?" Kagome said.

"Not even I would've lived through something like that," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"You lived with a hole in your stomach dripping with deadly poison!" Kagome said.

"That's not the same as being hit through the heart by a blade!"

Bankotsu groaned right then, causing both of them to look at him. He opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "The mutt and the wench," he mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD!" Kagome screeched, sending a wave of black ki at him. Bankotsu gasped and was knocked out again.

"This time, he dies," Kagome seethed.

Inuyasha said firmly, "No! I won't allow you to kill that dead freak."

"Now you're protecting your enemy? How stupid are you, Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Shut the hell up, bitch! You're the one's who's stupid, helping Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Helping Naraku, am I?! Look who's talking…rutting with the same wench that worked with Naraku! Inuyasha, you'll never kill him, but I vow to kill him one day!" Kagome snarled.

Inuyasha retorted, "You're the bitch! I hope Naraku fucks you to hell!"

Kagome glared daggers at him and said in a deep, foreign, scary voice unlike her own, "Inuyasha…"

"What do you want now, you whore?"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! I can't believe your rudeness, you fucking ASSHOLE!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Naraku was amused by Kagome's actions. She was his former enemy, but she agreed to help him. That's when he frowned. She still wanted to kill him. Bankotsu woke up again, but Kagome obliterated him by using Housenka no Jutsu.

"Kagome, you are so bold, using those colorful words," he chuckled.

Kagome glared at him, saying, "Shut up, Naraku! I'm dealing with Inuyasha right now!" She used her wings to fly above Inuyasha's sat body. She landed on his back forcefully and started tormenting him (poor guy).

"Get off me, you mother of a fucker!"

"You're one son of a bitch, Inuyasha!"

"Shut up about my mother!"

"She's a human whore!"

"I said shut up!"

"Well, why don't _you_ shut the fuck up? When will you learn to keep that insolent, mindless, arrogant, antagonistic, worthless, half bred, stupid, hopeless, babbling, incoherent, mouth of yours to _shut the fuck up?"_ Kagome shrilled

"You're nobody, Kagome! You're a whore that can't stay with the dead! You're a slut who jumps from man to man! Even Kikyo wasn't such a bitch! That's why you're always the wench!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome snapped. Inuyasha blinked and she wasn't there, only to be kicked viciously in the skull by Kagome's pounding feet. Her wings shot her around in the sky, and she dove down in a fast dive, yelling on her way down, "Sit! Sit! SIT!" And when she could touch the ground with her fingers, she screamed in a very harsh, siren voice so unlike her real maiden voice, **_"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"_**

She ended up fracturing Inuyasha's spine with that last "sit". "You son of a bitch! You fucker! Your mother's a slut! Your father's an asshole! Sesshomaru I don't care about He's better than you!" Kagome screeched.

She used hand seals, gathering chakra. "Inuyasha! Face the power of this!"

"Of what, you stupid wench?" Inuyasha spat.

"Katon: Fushicho Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" Kagome cried, unleashing a storm of flame in the form of a tornado.

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he was crushed in a torrent of flames. Kagome smirked in triumph, but a cold, smooth voice said silkily, "Well done, little priestess. But you won't live to kill me…"

Kagome turned around and Naraku drove his sword through her pretty throat. She jerked the sword out after losing some blood and the wound disappeared. "Naraku, I tried to gain your trust. After everything I've done, you still want to kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! Kagura! Kill her now!" Naraku commanded.

Kagura sighed. How she hated him. "Fuujinomai!" she said, sending glowing wind blades at Kagome.

**How'd ya guys like this chapter? If you're an Inuyasha fan, I beg you to please not flame me. Just…uh…send me a review that states what you didn't like, okay? Chapter Nine coming up soon! And of course this is edited, too!**

Inuyasha: Why did I have to die?

MangaFreak15: Because you were being an insolent puppy.

Inuyasha: I'm not a puppy, damn you!

Kagome: Don't kill the author, Inuyasha!

Bankotsu: Hey, I died too.

Jakotsu: Aniki, Inuyasha! Yay, you're both dead!

Inuyasha: Oh no!

Bankotsu: Hey, Jakotsu! Where is everybody?

Ginkotsu: **Hello, Aniki.**

Suikotsu: You're dead!

Renkotsu: Hello, Aniki.

Mukotsu: Hello Aniki. Meet any beautiful women?

Bankotsu: Shut up, Mukotsu.

Kyokotsu: **Hello, Aniki.**

Inuyasha: Ah! All the dead freaks are here!

Jakotsu: I'm not a dead freak, I'm your dead love!

Kagome: Uh…keep me outta this one, I'm not dead.

MangFreak15: Ja ne!

_Housenka no Jutsu – Multiple Fireball Technique_

_Fushicho Tatsumaki no Jutsu – Phoenix Tornado Technique_

_Fuujinomai – Dance of Blades_

**MH15**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Resting Place

Chapter Nine: The Final Resting Place

Kagome flew up and the blades missed her entirely. "Naraku, I guess your death will be a day early!" she said, digging into her clothes. She pulled out several kunai and flung them at Kagura.

Kagura used her feather to dodge the strange looking knives. Naraku growled and he sent out a cloud of miasma and demons to kill Kagome. She made a clone using the technique, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The real Kagome disappeared back to Konoha again. The cloud of miasma protected the demon from clone Kagome's power. The demon attacked her and Naraku's eyes narrowed in anger when the clone disappeared with a _poof!_

"Damn that bitch!" he snarled. He tried to think of where Kagome could've gone. He growled when no images entered his mind, so he sent Kagura to get Kanna from her room. She came back with the older, shorter, obedient girl.

"You sent for me, Naraku-sama?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Kanna. Find that bitch Kagome!" he said, calming slightly, not wishing to seem harsh to his most obedient incarnation.

Kanna replied, "Yes, Naraku-sama." She reflected the mirror so that it showed Kagome's whereabouts. It was a bustling, sunny village with many buildings and villagers. Kagome was talking with the demon slayer, the monk, and a blond-haired kid who was jumping up and down in excitement. "She is not in this world…Naraku-sama. She belongs with the legends, a myth of ninja." The picture faded away, leaving the soul-stealing surface.

Naraku was frustrated at himself for not being able to reach the girl he so desired to destroy and kill with pleasure. He was angry at Kagome for deceiving him. _Who was that kid?_

_Perhaps if I kidnap him, Kagome will come for him and then I shall slay her. She will die by my hand, I will make sure she does._ Naraku laughed evilly when he thought of that plan. Kagura glanced at him strangely, and turned the other way.

Kanna stayed silent, staring at the ground. Naraku, with his traditional smirk, whirled around and addressed them, "Kagura, Kanna, go fetch that blond boy for me. Kagome shall die because of him." Kanna nodded and Kagura took them off with a feather. _Kanna will keep an eye on that rebellious Kagura._

XXXXXXXXXX

As she passed Sasuke's home, he came out and yelled at Kagome, "I challenge you to a match!"

"Oh, shut the hell up," Kagome snarled. "I'm in a very bad mood right now and I want to blow off some steam."

"Then you can take out your anger by fighting with me!" His eyes glittered with determination to win.

Kagome scowled darkly. "Leave me the hell alone, bastard," she said. "Now fuck off."

Sasuke refused to give up. "I'm going to fight you, whether you like it or not!"

Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, "Say sayonara to the world, Sasuke."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He was confused.

"I said sayonara," said Kagome, clenching her fist. White wings threatened to burst from her back again.

"Why should I? You're the dobe's sister; I bet anything you're like him!" Sasuke retorted.

Kagome's anger doubled. She grabbed Sasuke by the throat and growled, "Don't you dare call my brother a dobe!" She threw him to the ground, and pinned him with her claws. She placed her foot on Sasuke's back and put some pressure on it. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from wincing in pain. He would not back down.

"Get off me!" Sasuke said. Inside, he was thinking, _I still can't believe she's Naruto's big sister! But she is beautiful… no, stop it! What am I thinking? But it's true, she's the most gorgeous female I ever met, even more so than Sakura and Ino._

"Make me," Kagome taunted. She placed more pressure on his back and he let out a small whimper. She grinned when her heightened senses caught the small whimper emitted from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke knew he was no match for the powerful beauty above him, pressuring his spine with a foot. Hell, he couldn't even throw her off! He gathered chakra and shifted suddenly. Kagome's wings took her to the air and Sasuke's fireballs missed by a long shot.

She swooped low, hooked her claw onto Sasuke's collar, took to the air again, way high up, and dropped him. Sasuke's fear suddenly spiked enormously. _No! I can't die! Not yet! Not until I kill Itachi!_ His mind screamed. Kagome made no move to rescue him.

Sasuke hit the ground with a sickening thud, indicating he had broken something. The pain overwhelmed him and he passed out.

Kagome sniffed the air and she frowned suddenly. _That bastard Naraku! What is he doing here?_ she thought, racing towards the manor. "Sango, Miroku!" she yelled, throwing the door open.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Where's Naruto?" Kagome asked frantically. She glanced around wildly. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Kagome-chan, Naruto is eating ramen at the table," replied Miroku.

"Naraku! That bastard is coming here! Or he might've sent Kagura and Kanna to do his dirty work! Protect Naruto! I will deal with him myself!" Kagome turned and ran out the door. She tilted her head up and looked at the sky. _Naruto, remain safe, please…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagura and Kanna were flying over the forest. "Kanna, show us what 'that blond kid' is doing," Kagura said, controlling the feather.

The mirror flashed a misty white and an image appeared on the reflective surface. Sango and Miroku were with him, weapons out. So they had been warned already…

The mirror flashed again and showed Kagome talking with the villagers, telling them to hide. Konoha shinobi were grouped near the gate, awaiting their arrival. Kagome joined them, looking at the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There!" Kagome said, pointing to the sky at the floating feather. "Kagura! Kanna! What the hell are you doing here? Did that bastard Naraku send you?"

"Yes, we are here merely on Naraku's orders," Kagura replied. She pulled out her fan. "Fuujinomai!"

"You have no flames of youth!" Gai shouted at them. Everybody sweatdropped and Kagome almost fell over anime style.

Kagome encountered the blades of wind with her own attack, "Fushijinomai!" Kanna moved in front of Kagura and her mirror sucked in the flames.

"Don't look in the mirror!" Kagome shouted to the shinobi. "It'll suck your soul out!" The ninja shut their eyes to Kanna's mirror.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi and Kagome said at the same time. Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs and Kagome summoned…foxes?! White wings burst from her back and she flew up.

She said something to the foxes using growls, snarls, and whatever else is on the list of fox language. She placed her hand on each of the foxes' backs, a white glow emitting from her hand and disappearing in to the foxes' bodies.

The foxes sprouted white wings just like Kagome and they all flew to the feather, attacking Kanna and Kagura. Kagura tried to attack the foxes by using her fan. "Fuujinomai!" she commanded, sending the glowing white blades at them.

Kagome blocked the attack with yet another attack, "Raiton: Kaze no Arashi!" Kagura was surprised when the wind began to blow fiercely, shaking the feather and almost throwing Kagura and Kanna overboard.

"Ryuujinomai!"

"Tengokuken!"

The attacks clashed, the force blasting everywhere. The sky darkened as the two enemies fought. Kanna was let down onto the ground and she turned her mirror to the ninja. But all of them would not look at the mirror.

Kagura was growling in frustration. Naraku would not be pleased. _How I hate my life! I am the wind! I should be free! Naraku…_ A pulse ran through her body in her chest. She gasped, dropping the fan on her feather.

Her chest felt like it was being constricted. She struggled for air, wheezing, and she collapsed on her feather. _Nar…aku…what do…you want?_

_I told you to get the blond boy, not to fight! Get him now! Do not waste your time further._

"What's wrong, Kagura?" taunted Kagome. "Naraku got your tongue?"

Kagura winced when her chest was relieved of the pain, but instead of attacking Kagome, she picked up Kanna and headed to their manor. Kagome knew what Naraku was up to instantly and she hurried after them.

Kagura sensed Kagome coming after them, and moved faster. The manor came into view and Kagura sent the Fuujinomai at it. Kagome blocked it just in time and shouted, "Miroku, Sango! Get Naruto out of here now! Naraku wants him!"

The demon slayer and the holy monk scurried out, carrying Naruto. "Kagome-chan! Where do you–"

"Go!" she yelled. "I'll take care of Kagura and Kanna."

After they left, Kagura attacked Kagome again. "Ryuujinomai!" The attack missed, but Kagome's anger boosted when miasma appeared.

"Naraku!" she hissed, eyes flashing red. The evil hanyou appeared, scowling.

"Move aside, Kagura," he said. "You are too slow." Kagura gladly moved away. The shinobi gazed in wonder at the two floating figures in the sky. A man with long black hair, wearing strange clothes, and Kagome, the white-winged beauty.

"What do you want from my little brother, Naraku?" Kagome said.

"I was hoping to kill you in front of him, but since Kagura and Kanna were delayed, I will kill you myself, bitch!" he said, sweeping forward.

Kagome purified any miasma that came near her with her priestess abilities. Naraku sent a tentacle at her and she sliced it in half. However, the tentacle came back together and clamped onto Kagome's arm.

"I plan to absorb you into my body, giving me your abilities and power, then I will spit you back out, stripped of power," Naraku said.

"Over my dead body, bastard!" Kagome seethed, sending a blast of miko ki at her enemy.

Naraku used his barrier, but Kagome had grown powerful once she discovered Hikari. The barrier shattered and she purified Naraku's tentacles and all demons making up his body.

Naraku hissed in anger as he became, once more, the mortal Onigumo. But he wasn't burnt or useless, he was able to fight. Onigumo used his hidden sword to slash at Kagome, but realized what would happen since he was a human. He couldn't float.

Onigumo fell to the ground with a thud and Kagome drove his sword through his heart. Naraku was no more…

Kagura heard a beating come from both her and Kanna's chests. Naraku was dead! She cried in joy, no regrets. Naraku was dead and she was free! "Kanna, doesn't it feel good to be free?" she asked her older sister.

Kanna looked very surprised, as she had not expected for Naraku to die, but at the hands of Kagome…of course he would. "Yes, Kagura," she said softly.

Kagome was panting. It had taken all she had to defeat Naraku, and she was exhausted.

Her wings let her to the ground, but once they disappeared, she fainted. Kagura caught her and set her gently on the ground. "Thank you," she murmured, "for setting me free."

**Done! I'm sorry if Naraku died so quickly, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't think of anything else to do. But don't think the story's over yet, because we've still got Orochimaru in the running! Edited.**

**MH15**

Kagome: Yay, I killed Naraku!

Inuyasha: And you killed me!

Kagome: You betrayed me! But anyways, he's in hell now.

Sesshomaru: Good.

Rin: Kagome-chan!

Kagome: Sesshomaru, where did you come from?

Sesshomaru: Why should I answer you?

Kagome: Because I said so!

MangaFreak15: Oh, brother. Ja ne!

_Ja ne – see ya later_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Replication Technique_

_Fuujinomai – Dance of Blades_

_Fushijinomai – Dance of the Phoenix Flame_

_Raiton: Kaze no Arashi – Lightning Style: Storm Winds_

_Ryuujinomai – Dance of the Dragon_

_Tengokuken – Celestial Fist_


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Orochimaru

Chapter Ten: Enter Orochimaru

Now that Kagura and Kanna were free forever from Naraku's stronghold, they turned to the good side and Kagome escorted them to the Hokage's tower. Tsunade asked if they knew anything about ninja traditions and Kagura answered no. So Kagome cast a genjutsu on them to make them look like children and Tsunade sent them to the Ninja Academy, where Iruka took them in and taught them the basics of ninja arts and skills. Kagura and Kanna weren't bored and monotonous, they were happy and excited. Well, Kagura was excited, but Kanna was what you could call just grateful. She hadn't been the one to play much, being a dull, mirror girl that did nothing exciting. Kagura had always been the one sent out.

Now that they were free from Naraku, Kanna was free to do whatever she pleased within Konoha's walls. As long as she didn't endanger anybody, that is. She and Kagura attended class everyday, learning about jutsus, chakra, and the history of the villages.

Kagura was happy and it seemed like nothing could dull her spirits, not even the thought of the possibility that she could go to hell and meet Naraku again one day. No, sirree, nothing could make her sad.

Kagome was enjoying the peace, thinking nothing could disrupt it. How wrong she was, as she had totally forgotten about the danger Konoha could be in with the traitorous Orochimaru. The snake bastard was planning something, but nobody worried about it, for now.

Tsunade was wondering when Orochimaru would make his move. He still wanted Sasuke for his new body, but Sasuke would never agree again. The experience was horrifying. The cold feeling you get when your body's not acting itself, but someone controlling and you can't possess yourself.

Just as she thought this, she sensed a presence in the room and she said threateningly, "Jiraiya, if you intend to peek on me when I undress, make sure that I don't sense you." With that, and not another word, she rose from her desk and grabbed his invisible collar. "What do you want?"

"I have news, Tsunade-hime," he said, camouflage disappeared. "I heard Orochimaru is on the move again. I bet anything he's after Sasuke again."

"What?!" Tsunade said sharply. "Orochimaru's coming for Sasuke again, is he? Well, I won't let him! That dirty hobo can get another damn body for all I care! He will not get one of us, he shall not touch the Uchiha with his slimy fingers. That bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was feasting merrily on ramen in Ichiraku and he said with a stuffed mouth, "Ramen is the best!"

The flap fluttered, indicating someone entered. Naruto looked up, but gasped when he stared straight into dark, deadly eyes, filled with nothing but blankness, the same eyes Kanna used to have when Naraku lived.

"Who a-are you?" asked Naruto. The Ichiraku chef (I forgot his name) looked up.

"That's none of your business, young pup," he said in a dark, corroding voice. "One bowl of beef ramen." He seated himself in one of the red stools.

Naruto felt uneasy next to the stranger. He didn't recognize him, so what the hell was he doing in the village? "What are you doing here?"

"I said that was none of your business, so butt out," he answered rudely.

Naruto was mad and uneasy at the same time. He couldn't trust this stranger. "You didn't cast genjutsu on yourself, did you?" He finished his ramen and paid the bill.

The stranger looked at him with amused eyes. "Very good at spotting it, Naruto-kun…" the genjutsu was released and Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Orochimaru beneath the disguise.

"Orochimaru-teme, what the fuck are you doing here?!" he hissed.

Kakashi happened by and he heard Naruto hiss, "Orochimaru-teme, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

Kakashi teleported to the Hokage tower and he slammed the door open. "Hokage-sama! Orochimaru has been spotted in the village!"

"What?!" she roared, standing up. "Lead me to him!"

When they got there, her eyes widened in shock. Blood was splattered over the ground and on the stools. The chef and his daughter were hiding under the counter. Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen and neither was Naruto. The only remainder they could find was a piece of cloth torn and bloodied from Naruto's orange suit.

"Noooooooooo!" Tsunade raged. "Noooooooo! Orochimaru, you're going to pay!" She asked the chef and his daughter what happened.

"That O-Orochimaru dude attacked Naruto, our best customer. Naruto fought back, but of course, he is only genin and Orochimaru is higher than him, and Orochimaru s-stuck a b-blade through him. Naruto lost consciousness and Orochimaru disappeared. Then you guys came back," Ayame, the chef's daughter answered shakily.

Tsunade clenched her fists so tight, she nearly broke the surface of her skin. "Go fetch Sasuke, Sakura, Kagura, and Kanna. They'll help us find Naruto," she said. Her face paled when she thought of what Orochimaru could do to her little brother. "And Kagome-chan, too."

Ten minutes later, the said people were gathered outside the gates of Konoha. "Hokage-sama, what are we here for?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru has taken Naruto. He wants to bait us into his trap, so he can take Sasuke. He almost killed Naruto, so please find him and bring him back," Tsunade begged. "Sasuke is not to be left alone at anytime."

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was smirking. He would not fail. Naruto would not foil his plans anymore. What he'd watch out for was the girl wench that claimed Naruto as her little bro. The said blond was laying on a stone table in the room, bleeding and unconscious.

Orochimaru didn't want his bait to die yet, so he stopped the bleeding and fixed him up with a genjutsu. Then he waited for his enemies to arrive. _Sasuke-kun, you will be my new body, whether you have a choice or not._

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kanna were searching the area. Kanna tried to force her mirror to show what Orochimaru was doing, but it didn't respond. It would now only be able to suck souls from bodies.

Tsunade had ordered them to stay with Sasuke because Orochimaru's time of three years for a new body had come, and he'd come, for Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade, Kagura, and Kagome were looking more quickly than Sasuke, Sakura, and Kanna. They were angry at Orochimaru, Tsunade and Kagome more so than anyone. He was their little brother, and Orochimaru had hurt him and taken him.

Kagome swore colorfully when she first heard. "I swear that today you are going to go to HELL!" she screamed.

They met up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kanna an hour later. They were shaking their heads. "No luck," said Sakura. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade cursing Orochimaru when Sasuke spoke up, "We could go to his hideout."

"What do you mean? Does Orochimaru have a place where he stays?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Remember the last time he lured me there? The hideout should be in the east somewhere," Sasuke replied, bowing his head so that his front locks touched his chest.

"Lead us to the hideout, Sasuke," Tsunade barked. "I swear on my life that Orochimaru will die!"

They started off to kill Orochimaru.

**How about this chapter? I worked a bit on it because school started again. I hope I get at least ten reviews for this chapter! If I don't, oh well. I'll update anyway. Edited.**

MangaFreak15: There's no arguments today.

Backround: XsquabbleX

MangaFreak15: Spoke too soon.

**MH15**


	11. Chapter 11: The End of the Line

Chapter Eleven: The End of the Line

They finally found Orochimaru's hideout, but he was waiting for them at the entrance. "You have come for your precious Naruto-kun, haven't you, Tsunade?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Tsunade said through gritted teeth. She lunged forward surprisingly, and placed her hands around Orochimaru's neck. "You're going to die today, Orochimaru!"

"Not today; I didn't plan it. Perhaps maybe you should be the one sent to hell! Or should I say, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said, holding the unconscious boy up.

"Naruto!" Kagome screamed. "Wake up!"

"It is useless. The stupid fox has fallen under an eternal sleep, and he shall never wake again!" Orochimaru laughed wickedly. Kagome's eyes flashed in fury and began to bleed red.

"How…_dare_…you…" Kagome said, anger rising in her aura. Everybody behind her backed away, knowing what Kagome could do to a person faced with her ire.

Orochimaru ejected his sword from his mouth and aimed for Kagome's heart. To his surprise, she caught the blade, whirled around, and sent him flying through a few trees. "You will…pay…" Kagome growled, her eyes turning red as she went into the mode of a fox's bloodrage.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes when he saw the redness in Kagome's eyes. "Is that how much you care for this little brat? Then make a bargain…if I give you back this kid, will you give Sasuke-kun to me?"

"No," Kagome said, her power as a priestess circling around her body. White mist showered through the area, purifying any thing it landed on (except for the ninja). When the mist touched Orochimaru, it hissed on contact, trying to purify him. Orochimaru escaped from having his skin burned to ash.

"You little bitch!" he growled, now wanting to kill Kagome.

"You snake bastard!" Kagome shot back. "I won't be fighting you, I will let someone."

Before their very eyes, Kagome let Hikari take control of her body. "Orochimaru, you will pay for trying to defy my mate," Hikari growled. "And I myself shall not be messed with!"

"So you say," sneered Orochimaru. "How very touching…another fox I can trifle with."

"Shut up, shithead!" Hikari snarled, showing pearly white fangs. "I will rip your soul from your body and devour it! Or I shall kill you quickly just like that half demon fool Naraku and his pitiful human half Onigumo…"

"Bah! Do not compare me to the likes of that idiot!" Orochimaru snorted. "I am much more powerful than him!"

"He was more deceptive than you!" Hikari said sharply. "You were and are still a lowlife snake! Naraku was the fool, the idiot, but he was better than you! He could put up shields! He could fight without jutsus and ninja weapons! He could rival Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, in power!"

"Do you think I give a damn about that stupid, inhuman, _dead_ fool?!" Orochimaru hissed.

"You should! Because if he were alive, I bet he'd kick your stupid ass good and hard! Kagome would fry it! I would shred it! Kikyo would fry it! Inuyasha would annihilate it! And so would Sesshomaru and Sango! Miroku would suck you in if he could!"

"Who the hell are these people of whom you speak?" Orochimaru said.

"I grow tired of your insolence, snake. You should know very well that we foxes hunt you snakes!" she leaped at Orochimaru, claws outstretched.

Orochimaru used his blade to cut Hikari to pieces. Too bad Hikari was faster than he was. "Having trouble, Orochi-teme?" she taunted, backflipping as the sword slashed through the air. "You've got to–"

"Watch out!" Tsunade screamed, as Orochimaru stuck his blade into Hikari's chest.

Hikari hadn't seen that attack coming, and she fell to her knees. Orochimaru jerked the blade out. He raised it to his lips, licking the blood off. Hikari pretended to collapse at his feet, and when he decided to end her life, she turned into log!

"What?!" Orochimaru hissed in anger. Hikari appeared behind him without him noticing and she delivered a swift and vicious kick to the base of his skull. Orochimaru stumbled forward in pain, seething in pain.

Hikari flashed hand seals quickly. "Katon: Fushicho Rai!" she snarled, ending with the seal tiger.

_Eeeeeiieeeee!_ The cry of a phoenix filled the air as lightning crashed down to the earth, exploding everything that it contacted with, making the ground rumble and shake.

Orochimaru, caught off balance, hit the floor with a resounding thud. Hikari placed her foot on his neck and growled a warning, "Submit, you vile snake."

"Never," Orochimaru said, narrowing his eyes. He jumped up and Hikari had to backflip into the air to avoid having her head sliced off.

"We shall meet again, kitsune," Orochimaru said, as his body started to disappear.

"Come back here, you filthy coward!" Hikari snarled, her demonic aura increasing.

"Now, now, such a choice of wording, kitsune-sama," Orochimaru said, smirking. "Like I said, we shall meet again…" With that, he fully disappeared, leaving Hikari frustrated and furious.

"That no good shitface, filthy, bastardic, cowardly, pompous ass! I'll kill him!" Hikari raged.

_Hikari-chan, maybe you should stop. We've got Naruto back afterall._

_You're right. Here, you can have control now._

Hikari's storm of anger soon turned to the calming peace that's found in Kagome's aura. Hikari closed her eyes, letting a pure pink glow surround her body. Waves of pure power washed over her, turning the blue, silver, and black hair totally black, claws into fingernails, and fangs into regular human teeth. Auburn markings disappeared and the tan skin was replaced with fair, pale layering.

Every detail that was a mark of Hikari disappeared, leaving behind what made Kagome Kagome. She opened her eyes, revealing the deepest brown eyes. "That bastard Orochimaru is going to pay!" she seethed.

Tsunade had checked Naruto over was in a fit of fury to find that Orochimaru had poisoned him. "The stuff he used to heal Naruto had poison in it!" she hissed. "That bastard!"

Kagome took a deep breath, concentrating on her powers and placed her hands on Naruto's chest. She could sense the poison circulating in his blood, and was determined to get rid of it.

She steeped her priestess energy into Naruto's body, having it purify any and all poisons in Naruto's bloodstream. When she was satisfied with the result of no more poison, she withdrew her power and collapsed.

"Kagome-chan!" Tsunade cried, worried for her friend. She caught Kagome before she hit the ground and laid her down gently.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened to Kagome?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shot Kagome a jealous glance.

Kagura and Kanna were both also worried for Kagome. "We owe her for freeing us, we should help you take care of her," they said.

Naruto still hadn't woken up from his unconscious state, which worried Tsunade even more. She knew that if Naruto died, it would be the day of mourning, and surely Kagome would kill herself to follow her little brother.

"Naruto, please wake up," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nearly three hours later found Sakura and Sasuke asleep under the cool shade of a tree in the forest. Kagome had recovered quickly and she woke up minutes later. Kagura and Kanna were fetching herbs and water. Naruto was still out cold, but in a few minutes, he'll wake up.

Kagome and Tsunade both heard a small groan, and nearly burst out screaming, "Naruto!" Naruto sat up, but he found himself being hugged to death by two hyper females.

"Tsunade-baachan? Kagome-neechan? What the hell happened? Where's Orochimaru?" he started bombarding them with questions at what happened while he was out.

Tsunade told of what happened between them and Orochimaru, and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you!" he stuttered, turning to Kagome. "You hold Kyuubi's mate? No wonder he kept telling me some really perverted things." Kagome's cheeks flushed red at that.

"Well, tell him that if I ever meet him in pervert form, I'll beat the living shit out of him, fox or not, Hikari's mate whatsoever!" she threatened.

_Hear that Kyuubi? She'll beat the living daylights out of you if she meets you! _

_**But how am I supposed to talk to Hikari?**_

_I could arrange it so that Hikari is in Kagome's body while you're in my body. Sound good? _

_**Whatever you say, kit. Wake me up when it's time for me to talk.**_

_Hey! Damn fox! _

"Kagome-neechan, Kyuubi wants to talk to Hikari," Naruto said.

"Eh? Hikari-chan?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hai, Kagome-neechan."

Kagome let Hikari take control once more. "Hikari-chan, Naruto-otouto says Kyuubi wants to talk to you," Kagome explained. Hikari nearly broke her jaw grinning.

Narut let Kyuubi talk to Hikari for the first time in seventeen years of separation. "Kyuubi-kun!" Hikari cried, surging forward and latching her arms around his neck. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"**Hikari-chan! Sorry, that idiot Orochimaru sealed me into the kit and you got sealed into that miko girl. What do you know, they're brother and sister! And I got worried for the five years I was without you because you suddenly disappeared somewhere and I couldn't find you. Now I find out that you were sealed before me,"** Kyuubi said.

"Well, at least we're reunited," Hikari said, smiling foxily. She placed a small kiss before retreating backwards. Kyuubi pouted, and Hikari laughed. "You look _soooo_ cute!"

"**I'm not cute! I'm a lord!"** Kyuubi growled deeply.

"You're so cute to me!" Hikari said. She was starting to show signs of turning back into Kagome. "See ya later, love…" Hikari disappeared and Kagome took full control again.

Kyuubi retreated back into his cage and Naruto came to again. Sakura and Sasuke woke up to see what they thought was Kagome and Naruto kissing. Well, that was a thought until Kyuubi and Hikari spoke in their voices. Then they knew it wasn't Naruto or Kagome.

Sasuke was relieved while Sakura was disappointed. Then she remembered that Kagome was Naruto's older sister, and she sulked even further. _Sasuke only has eyes for the bitch, and not a single glance of love or admiration for me! Why is that bitch so beautiful anyway?_

Kagome was still slightly angry that Orochimaru dared to even _touch_ Naruto. "That slimy snake is going to suffer one slow death!" she declared, punching the ground with such force that it rippled into ruins.

Tsunade was scared. Not even she possessed such strength! And she could probably punch Orochimaru through a thousand walls! "K-Kagome-chan, maybe we should try to–"

"Tsunade-chan!" Kagome screamed. "Behind you!" Tsunade stopped speaking abruptly and leaped out of the way as a giant snake crashed down where she'd stood a second ago.

The giant purple snake summon Manda slithered into view, Orochimaru riding on its head with a malicious grin lighting up his pale face. "Let's see you beat me now, fox!" he laughed.

Kagome didn't like this. Something was wrong, somehow. "Orochimaru, are you such a coward that you'd send a clone in your place?" she snarled.

The snake sannin frowned. "How did you guess? Yes, am I a clone." _Poof!_ Orochimaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Good guess, fox," Orochimaru drawled from his place atop Manda.

"Come down here and fight with me, you nasty little reptile!" Kagome shouted.

"You're not the fox, are you, human?" Orochimaru called.

"Don't call me a human, you shithead!" Kagome growled, leaping up. With one blow, she punched Orochimaru off Manda and five feet into the ground. Kagome landed on Manda and created more purifying mist.

Everybody gasped. "What kind of power does Kagome-neechan have?!" Naruto exclaimed.

_She's beautiful…and powerful,_ Sasuke thought, hearts swimming in his mind, but not his eyes.

_She's perfect in every way! Sasuke will never notice me now,_ Sakura thought sadly, watching Kagome's vicious performance with the powerful snake sannin.

A ball of pure white miko energy formed in Kagome's hand and she aimed for Orochimaru's throat. He jumped into the tree just as she reached him and she drilled a hole through that tree and the next!

Orochimaru knew it would not be good if she caught him and he was not happy. Kagome formed a bow and arrow from thin air and aimed it at him. He was busy thinking about how to get rid of her that he didn't see the arrow coming.

The miko-infused arrow shaft pierced through Orochimaru's chest and he howled in pain as she tried to purify him. Manda felt it and he shook his body, trying to rid himself of the pain.

Kagome telepathically told all her friends to stay away. Tsunade moved away quickly, taking Naruto and Kagura and Kanna with her. Sasuke and Sakura escaped through the trees, leaving Kagome alone with Manda and Orochimaru.

Kagome drew all her miko power out of her body and created a ki blast so strong, she could probably incinerate the entire of ninja country. Orochimaru screamed in agony when he was purified, body and soul. Manda hissed and disappeared, never to appear as a summon again.

Kagome fell to her knees, weak and out of energy. Her vision blurred and she fell to the ground, unconscious. She would have been resting peacefully if it wasn't for a pair of honey-hewed golden eyes watching from the shadows.

Guess who it was?

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry to leave you there, but I wanted you to guess who it was. Is this chapter any good? Please let me know, so I can make more good chapters! Now that Orochimaru and Naraku are both dead, you're wondering what'll happen right? Well, there's going to be a new evil rising, more powerful than Orochimaru and Naraku combined. The name of this new evil…I won't tell you! Muahahahahahaha! Evil laugh there… edited.**

Orochimaru: Why am I in hell with that bastard Naraku?

Naraku: Why am I in hell with that bastard Orochimaru?

MangaFreak15: Because you're both evil and Kagome has sent you both to hell, so shut the hell up or she'll beat the living shit out of you!

Kagome: I will?

Hikari: I will.

MangaFreak15: Gimme a break.

Sesshomaru: Shut up, human.

MangaFreak15: Oh, you sonnova bitch!

Sesshomaru: Hmm? Did you say something?

MangaFreak15: Yes I did. Shut the hell up! Ja ne!

**MH15**


	12. Chapter 12: Taiyoukai Problems

Chapter Twelve: Taiyoukai Problems

If you guessed that it was Sesshomaru, you are correct. Sesshomaru was spying on Kagome as she fought with Orochimaru, hidden in the cover of the trees. He masked his aura and his scent, to prevent her from realizing he was there.

Frankly, he was wondering, or had been wondering, ever since she'd thrown him off when Inuyasha betrayed her. Where did she get such power? Was it even her? Many questions rang through Sesshomaru's head and gave him a headache, so he went to watch Kagome to relieve himself of his ache.

What he'd found out wasn't what he expected. Apparently the human wench had a fox sealed within her body. The mate to the brother of the oldest, most powerful being in existence: The Juubi Fushicho.

He saw her collapse out of exhaustion and refused to help her. He was here to observe, not to take away someone's virginity as well as his own. Many females had tried to get him to bed her, but he flat out refused.

_Hmph, why am I here at all? Shouldn't I hate all mortals and half breeds? I must be going insane…no, I must be curious. Yes, that should be the answer._ Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the unconscious girl. A red aura was leaking out of her body, healing her and making a barrier to protect her while she rested.

Sesshomaru turned away and disappeared into the trees. He would come back later, when he felt up to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they felt that Orochimaru was dead, Naruto and Sasuke were almost bursting with joy. Sakura was happy that Orochimaru wouldn't take her Sasuke-kun anymore, but she was still jealous of Kagome. Tsunade could finally relax knowing that her evil teammate was dead. Kagura and Kanna were worried for Kagome.

A few minutes after Sesshomaru disappeared, they came upon Kagome. Naruto, Sasuke, Kagura, Kanna, and Tsunade looked horrified. "Kagome!"

Sakura pretended to show emotion when in reality she hated her. An evil plan formed in her mind. _Tonight when she is asleep, I'll come and kill her by thrusting a kunai in her heart. Then Sasuke-kun'll be mine forever!_ Inner Sakura laughed and settled down to wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome came to a while later. "Where am I?" she rasped.

Sasuke's heart leaped when she awakened. Naruto rushed forward and hugged her, which instantly made him filled with envy and jealousy. "Kagome-neechan! You're okay! That stupid Orochimaru didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kagome smiled and said gently, "No, the stupid snake bastard didn't touch a strand of hair on my head." She hugged him back, smiling at Tsunade, who was behind them.

"Hey, Kagome-chan, are you sure you're all right?" she asked, worry laced into her voice.

"I'm fine, Tsunade-chan. Orochimaru wouldn't dare to try to touch the likes of me, especially since I destroyed him with my pure powers," Kagome replied, noticing the relief coloring Tsunade's eyes.

"I can't believe he was once my trusty teammate, in our childhoods," Tsunade said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but he got what he deserved," Kagome said, moving Naruto off her lap and standing up to gather the older woman in a friendly embrace. Tsunade cried into Kagome's shoulder.

"W-when we were children, I fell in love with him! But when he betrayed Konoha, I was left heartbroken. When Kyuubi attacked, I fled, not knowing what would ever happen to anybody. In my wandering days, I met you. But you were only seven," she sobbed.

Kagome patted Tsunade and said quietly, "Cry all you want, Tsunade-chan. It's all right, he's dead. Please let go of your memory of your childhood. Orochimaru is gone and nothing will bring him back. Not even Jiraiya knows what Orochimaru does."

Kagura and Kanna watched with relieved hearts, Naruto with a joyful expression, Sakura with the utmost contempt, and Sasuke with a tinge of jealousy and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru-sama! Can Rin go see pretty Lady Kagome?" pleaded the small girl by Sesshomaru's side. "Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed. A few hours back, he'd been observing Kagome, but when in learned of it, she begged him to go see her. But then Jaken had to but in.

"Stupid, child, do you not understand Sesshomaru-sama's hatred for humans?" he squawked. "He hates you, too, he just doesn't show it…"

That's how far Jaken got with his tiny speech. **_POW!_ **Sesshomaru punched Jaken forcefully. He _so_ did not hate Rin. She'd wormed her way into his cold heart, breaking through each and every barrier.

"Jaken, understand that you are a lowly servant, and I consider Rin my daughter, so that makes her place higher than yours," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Jaken's eyes turned as big as saucers. "Sesshomaru-sama, would you really consider a lowly human as your daughter?" he squawked.

"Shut up, Jaken," said Sesshomaru. He started walking a bit faster.

Rin almost felt like crying when Jaken said that Sesshomaru hated her, but didn't say so, but she enlightened when Sesshomaru said he considered her his daughter. "All right, Rin, if you insist, we can go see Inuyasha's girl," Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were back in Konoha. They had been freed of the snake bastard Orochimaru. Kagome herself had slaughtered Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku as a bonus. _Now that all my enemies are dead, what'll I do now?_

"Kagome-chan!" screamed a girl's voice.

She turned around only to be glomped by a happy little girl. "Rin?" she questioned. "What're you doing here?" Rin looked up and smiled widely.

"Sesshomaru let Rin see pretty Kagome-chan!" she squealed.

"Sesshomaru?" She looked at the two headed dragon Sesshomaru stood beside.

"Kagome! Get away from those demons!" yelled a villager.

Kagome looked at the and said, "They are not dangerous if you don't threaten the guy with silver hair. If you do, he'll get mad." She walked closer to Ah Un and Sesshomaru. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Hello, priestess," he said stoically. She ignored his lack of knowledge on her name and merely set Rin down comfortably on Ah Un.

She said, "Nice seeing you, Sesshomaru." Kagome walked away and disappeared into the streets. Sesshomaru turned Ah Un around and disappeared into the forest.

_She's different from before…what is that scent? Oh no, now I recognize it! She's in heat!_ Sesshomaru's arousal spiked, but he hid it from Jaken. Rin, of course, could not sense it, thus he was safe.

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but be attracted by Kagome's heat scent, like any other male that could smell it. He fought for control as they walked further and further away. The naughty scent disappeared from his nose and Sesshomaru was able to breath.

He knew that Kagome would attract some unwanted attention, so when he left Jaken to guard Rin for the night, as well as Ah Un, he went to Konoha to keep watch secretly over the one person he knew was in heat.

Sesshomaru was right, a boy with demon-like eyes and spiky black hair with a canine was following Kagome. She headed to the forest in the middle of the night! What was she thinking?

He soon found out when Kagome stopped at the edge of a river. She squatted down on the riverbank and dipped her pale hands into the cold, rushing water. The night clouds parted, revealing a whole white moon.

Moonlight fell on her slim figure, raven locks gleaming from her shoulders. She began to sing in an enchanted melodious voice:

"My son, my daughter 

_Moonlight hast befallen us._

_The period before dawn shall rise_

_And with it a new king._

_Lords, heed my words_

_Your blood is steeped in the hands of time_

_Your soul is bound to the depths of hell_

_Your body shall perish_

_When the lady of midnight_

_Comes seeking your precious spirit._

_Go forth now,_

_Save thyself_

_From the terrible fate_

_Burdening your heart._

_Light be my mother_

_Dark be my father_

_Wings from an angel_

_Sing now, forever lost shall we be._

_A touch, enough for me_

_Awaken now, my Lady_

_My Lady Dawn."_

She finished singing and leaned forward, the tip of her nose barely skimming the water's surface. _Why am I me? I'm not beautiful…just another girl without a sense of beauty._ She sighed. She couldn't understand why she was living.

Kagome reached up and started taking off her clothes. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he tried to conceal his arousal. The other boy couldn't resist, and jumped out. But instead of screaming, she grabbed the boy by the scruff of his jacket and hissed sharply, "What the hell do you think you're doing here, you little pervert?!"

As she picked him up, Kiba got a full view of her breasts, and he couldn't contain himself. He started to drool. Kagome noticed what he was staring at and got angry.

"You…sick…little…perv!" she screamed, throwing him across the river. He crash-landed through a few trees, his mind foggy.

Kagome was so angry that her aura flared out, spreading over Sesshomaru. Her senses buzzed a warning that another male was near, but familiar. "What do you want, Sesshomaru? Surely you could control your instincts better," she asked, covering herself up again and turning to face the hidden taiyoukai.

"Miko, do you not notice? You are in heat, attracting unwanted attention. Next time be aware of the center of your problems," Sesshomaru said, turning away and heading into the forest.

He began to replay her song in his mind, but he stopped at the words _"Your blood is steeped in the hands of time."_ What did she mean? And why was there a fate like a burden on his heart?

"Hmph, confusing woman," he muttered, rejoining his group a moment later.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Was this chapter good enough for you? I hope it was. If you guys are thinking that this is a KagxSess fic, you are correct. Can you choose an option out of these? It would help me if you did.**

**KagxSasu**

**KagxKaka**

**KagxSess**

**KagxKiba**

**KagxShika**

**KagxLee**

**KagxNeji**

**KagxShino**

KagxChou   
KagxIru 

Kagome: Why in all the seven hells is Sesshomaru spying on me?

Sesshomaru: I-I wasn't spying!

Kagome: Yes, you were, you dirty little pervert!

Sesshomaru: I'm not a pervert, wench!

Sango: Hey, hey, cut it out you two, you should get together.

Sesshomaru & Kagome: WHAT?!

Miroku: I think you two would make a fine couple.

Sesshomaru & Kagome: …

Sango: Seems like you two have no objections.

Kagome: No way! Not to that jerk!

Sesshomaru: I'm not mating any level down bitch!

Kagome: I wish I could sit you!

Sesshomaru: Nyah, nyah.

MangaFreak15: Sango's right. Cut it out and get married.

Kagome: No!

Sesshomaru: Not in a million years!

MangaFreak15: You are so stubborn!

Kagome: Of course I am.

Sesshomaru: So am I.

MangaFreak15: I give up. Ja ne!

**MH15**


	13. Chapter 13: Jaken the Baka

Chapter Thirteen: Jaken the Baka

It was just a hazy summer afternoon the next day. Kagome and Naruto were taking a stroll in the streets of Konoha, taking in the sights and sounds of the villagers. Crows cawed overhead, circling around them, as if it wanted to say a message to them.

"I wonder what those crows are up to," said Naruto. "They're not going way."

"Just ignore the stupid birds," Kagome said lightly. "They won't bother you." She continued her way. Naruto followed were with the slightest bit of doubt in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was in the middle of another forest. He was visiting his father's old friend. "Bokuseno, can you make another sheath?" Sesshomaru asked the old tree.

"Another sheath, you say? Where is the sword that needs the sheath?" he said.

"With Totosai," Sesshomaru answered. "I will get that sword if the old coot doesn't run away."

"Ah, but Sesshomaru-sama, I need to see the sword before I can sheath it," Bokuseno said wisely. "Otherwise, the sheath may be a wrong fit." Sesshomaru saw the wisdom of his words, and quickly left.

He arrived at the edge of the forest, where he found Rin picking flowers with Jaken. Or rather, she was picking flowers and showering Jaken with the loose petals. "Rin, you are such an ungrateful whelp! If Sesshomaru-sama sees you, he will think you're a pathetic nuisance! We'll leave you behind! Because you're a–" Jaken was cut off by a loud wail.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! JAKEN IS BULLYING ME!" she cried, collapsing on her knees and crying into her hands.

Jaken smirked in triumph, but it turned into a shocked expression as Sesshomaru kicked him twice and stepped on him. "Jaken, how many times will I have to tell you to leave Rin alone?!" he growled angrily.

Rin stopped crying and squealed, "Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken is being mean to me!" Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he whacked Jaken several times.

"Now do you get the message, you worthless toad? I do not see why I keep you around if you cannot be of any use to me!" he used his one good arm to pick Jaken up and fling him into the air.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jaken's cry faded as he flew into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

"–aaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome and Naruto looked up only to see a hideous green shape hurtling towards the earth.

**_BAM!_** A cloud of dust rose around the slumped figure. Kagome shooed all the dust away. She gasped as she recognized the figure. _"Jaken!_ What are you doing here? Did you disobey Sesshomaru again?" she said, kicking the toad.

Jaken jumped up, despite his injuries, and started ranting, "Stupid human! I would never abandon Sesshomaru-sama! He abandoned me! I didn't disobey him! I made Rin cry, which made him kick me here! That ungrateful dog! After all my faithful services all these years! But I still hate all stinky, filthy, rabid humans to the ends of my life! Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, why?!"

Kagome's temper rose. Naruto backed away. "Who're you calling rabid, you confounded toad?!" she screamed, punching Jaken in the eye.

"Waaaaaaah!" Jaken squawked.

"Tell me what the hell you're doing here, you stinkin', filthy, ungrateful, confounded, arrogant, lowlife toad?!" she barked. Kagome threw him to the ground when he kept his mouth shut and placed a foot on him, pressing down had.

Jaken began to choke. "S-stupid mortal! D-did you t-think I w-would reveal t-that data t-to a thing l-like you?" Kagome glared at him with a cold death glare that could rival Sesshomaru's. Jaken gulped. "I bullied Rin and she called for Sesshomaru-sama!"

"You…bullied…a little girl? What a disgraceful thing!" she yelled, jumping on Jaken and squashing him flat. "I don't see why Sesshomaru keeps you around as Rin's babysitter!"

Jaken passed out on the ground and Kagome picked him up and dumped him in the garbage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru set Ah Un to guard Rin and to give a loud roar if they were being attacked. Ah Un nodded and Sesshomaru took to the skies to go search for Jaken.

He went to Konoha first, to ask Kagome if she'd seen Jaken anywhere. He saw Kagome walking with a younger boy by her side. He had sunny blond hair and Kagome was smiling at him. Sesshomaru didn't think this was love, but he wondered if Kagome had feelings for the obviously younger boy.

But that all vanished when Naruto said, "Kagome-neechan, who was that you dumped in the garbage?"

_So he's her little brother…_ Sesshomaru thought. _I wonder if it was Jaken she dumped in the garbage?_

"Sesshomaru's lackey, a stupid toad named Jaken," answered Kagome, which proved Sesshomaru correct.

Sesshomaru leaped down behind her. "Miko, did you really dump my lackey into the garbage?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru. Go ahead and get him, he's out cold for calling me a rabid human," Kagome said icily, giving the garbage a cold glance.

Sesshomaru laughed silently. _Jaken, you're such a poor fool… insulting someone as powerful as she…_ Nonetheless, he opened the lid and fetched Jaken out of the smelly pile. "What the hell made you think you could insult such a powerful woman, Jaken?" he chuckled.

Jaken woke up and glared at Kagome. "You filthy wench! When Sesshomaru-sama gets here, he'll tear your ugly throat out!" Kagome smirked silently.

"Oh? Turn around, Jaken, and face the wrath of your devoted master," she said, an evil glint in her eye. Jaken turned around and squawked in surprise. "Sesshomaru-sama! Please forgive me, milord! I didn't mean to insult the wench–gah!"

Kagome punched Jaken hard on the skull. "You just did, you despicable creature!" she snarled.

Sesshomaru admired her guts, and without knowing it, he began to fall for her. He unconsciously took her hand in his and nuzzled it. Kagome was surprised. The great ice prince Sesshomaru was nuzzling her hand! "Sesshomaru, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, with an angry tone.

The taiyoukai realized what he was doing, and dropped her hand quickly. "I…I don't know. My inner demon is the cause, must be." Deep down, he felt guilty of lying to her, but he hoped it would work.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "You're lying to me, aren't you? Your eyes tell the story, not your mouth," she said, with a hardened expression.

Sesshomaru never realized that his eyes held emotion. But Kagome was right; he'd lied to her. "I did lie, but what I really did, the cause I don't know. It was probably done without me being conscious."

"But you were awake. Perhaps your mind is in a haze?" Kagome said sharply.

"Perhaps, miko," Sesshomaru said. Kagome's eyes turned a stormy blue. Sesshomaru was shocked when he saw it.

"Kagome!" she snapped.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My name! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Say it right! And will you quit calling me miko; it's getting annoying! And don't you call me woman, girl, wench, whore, slut, or bitch!"

Sesshomaru smiled inside. "Fine, if you insist, Kagome," he said simply. He turned his back and walked away, Jaken dangling from his arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hopefully none of you are Jaken fans. If there are such things. I made poor old Jaken get punished by Sess and Kags. But oh well. The voting's still on!**

**Whoo-hoo! I got a few votes for whoever read my story! **

**KagxSasu: 2**

**KagxKaka: 0**

**KagxIru: 0**

**KagxLee: 0**

**KagxNeji: 0**

**KaxSess: 2**

**KagxShika: 1**

**KagxChou: 0**

**KagxKiba: 1**

**KagxShino: 0**

Jaken: Oh Sesshomaru-sama, why?!

Sesshomaru: Shut up Jaken.

Kagome: Oh brother.

MangaFreak15: Ja ne!

**MH15**


	14. Chapter 14: The Unexpected Moment

Chapter Fourteen: The Unexpected Moment

After Sesshomaru had departed, Kagome wondered. _Do I like him?_ But she would not know the answer to that until all her suitors fought each other. _Maybe Sesshomaru is one, but Sasuke? Hojo definitely… oh my god, I just remember I have to go back home!_

Kagome panicked and she raced into her manor. "Sango! Miroku! I'm going home! Take care of Naruto-otouto!" Before Sango and Miroku could answer, Kagome packed all her things and raced out the door.

"My, my, Kagome-chan is sure in a hurry today," remarked Miroku, his hand reaching for Sango's butt.

Sango glared at him, "Miroku, don't you dare grab my ass or will I have to repeat your little flying lesson?" Miroku shook his head and withdrew, looking small under Sango's glare.

"But it's this hand!" he protested. "It's cursed!"

"Save it, hentai!" she said, cracking her knuckles. That sent Miroku running.

Sango chased after him, yelling, "Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome traveled back to the well and jumped in. Blue light engulfed her, and she was relieved that the well still worked. She looked up when she touched the floor. There was a roof over the well. She smiled and climbed the ladder.

She opened the shrine doors and saw the sight of her jiichan sweeping the shrine steps. "Jii-chan!" she screamed, breaking into a run.

He saw her and gave a joyous cry, "Kagome!" She reached him and hugged him around the waist.

"I'm home!" They went back to the house and instantly Kagome was tackled by a hyper Souta. Mrs. Higurashi came out and hugged her daughter.

"Sis!" Souta sobbed. "I thought you weren't coming back!" He wouldn't let go, no matter how much Kagome said it was all right.

He finally let go reluctantly, and Kagome walked up the stairs to her room. "So, how ya doing, squirt?"

"Hey, I'm not a squirt!" Souta said with a grin.

"Yes you are, look at how short you are!" Kagome's voice floated down with a mischievous ring in it.

Kagome changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black shirt that said 'Cutie Alert'. She unpacked her gigantic yellow bag and started to fill it with things she would need. She went into the kitchen and took some of the chocolate for Shippo. She knew Konoha had plenty of ramen.

Kagome was about to close her bag when she suddenly remembered something. She ran to her desk and pulled out a drawer. In it lay several sheets of songs. _I can sing when I'm not home._ She packed the papers into her bag and heaved it down the stairs.

Her mom stopped her before she went out the door. "Kagome, I want you to take this with you." Kagome's jaw dropped at what her mother held out. It was a beautiful shimmering dress, emerald green with sapphire blue swirls, along with tinges of ruby red and diamond white. It sparkled as light fell on its soft material.

"Oh, it's _gorgeous!"_ Kagome cried, reaching for it. "Where on earth did you get something like this?"

"When you were in Sengoku Jidai, I went shopping, and came upon a store called 'Kajiku's Dresses' and I decided to see if there was anything for you and found this. Do you like it?" she asked.

Kagome dropped her bag and ran to her okaasan. "It's beautiful! I love it, I do!" she said, tightening her hold on her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged her daughter back. Kagome let go after a few moments, picking up her bag and starting towards the wellhouse. She carefully folded up the dress and placed it among her other clothes in her bag.

She jumped into the well and climbed out by tossing her bag up and clambering up the vines. She was greeted by sunlight and, surprisingly…Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" she asked, climbing out and grabbing the strap of her bag.

"I'm here," he said, "because you intrigue me so. I just have one little favor to ask of someone like you."

"Well, say it!" Kagome said. "But how do I intrigue you?"

"I myself do not know. But the favor cannot be told…only by touch." Before Kagome knew what was happening, her bag dropped to the ground and she felt Sesshomaru sweep onto her. But what Kagome really did not expect was Sesshomaru to kiss her.

Kagome gave a small gasp when she felt his tongue sweeping over her lips, and by opening her mouth, he entered, swishing and swirling around the wet cavern, tasting her. Sesshomaru and Kagome broke apart for air, but Sesshomaru had a faint smile on his lips.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you were such a good kisser, Sesshomaru," she said gently.

"Well, my inner demon has been pounding me to taste you, but I follow myself," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled and took Sesshomaru's hand. She led him into the forest. Sesshomaru was puzzled. Where was she leading him? He soon found out when she came to a stop in a massive clearing.

The roar of water sounded in his ears and so did the twittering of birds. There was a waterfall and a few birds, but lots of flowers and shallow lakes. Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's claw and she ran towards a small cottage-like house by the waterfall.

He followed her with an awed look on his normally emotionless face. "This is incredible, koishii," he breathed, grasping her hand firmly. "What is this place?"

"I found this one time when Inuyasha ran off to see Kikyo. I was upset, so I got lost. I wandered here, then I could sense the well, so I memorized how to get here from the well," Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded, drinking in the sights and smells of this new wonderland. Kagome led him around, showing him the places of herbs, creatures, and more. Sesshomaru was fascinated and at the end, he whispered, "Arigatou gozaimasu, koishii."

Kagome smiled secretly when she heard that, and she faced him. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing what she wanted. The dancing light in her eyes made him fall even deeper. He couldn't control himself, but at the same time, he restrained his inner youkai…and so they kissed.

Kagome melted into his passionate kiss, grasping his face to make sure he didn't break off suddenly. Sure, they could keep on kissing forever, but they needed air. Kagome broke off, filling her lungs with fresh oxygen, before repeating the process of kissing the taiyoukai she'd fallen for.

After maybe about an hour, Sesshomaru's inner youkai was straining to get loose and mate her, but Kagome's demonic side wanted to get out too. The two held back the duo with all their might, as they kissed one more time. (sorry for the kagxsasu fans, but most reviewers have leaned towards the kagxsess)

Kagome wanted to go back and see her otouto to make sure he was safe, and Sesshomaru wanted to make sure Rin was safe. They went to see Rin first. When she spotted them, she was jumping for joy. Jaken, on the other hand, glared with such hatred towards Kagome. Sesshomaru noticed the tense glare Kagome was receiving from his loyal servant.

"Jaken, shut that ridiculous look of yours, it's getting most annoying," Sesshomaru stated.

Jaken didn't stop glaring at Kagome, which got her into the same mood as Sesshomaru, "Listen here, ya toad, if you don't get that stupid look off your face, I'll wipe it off for you! Or shall I say…gouge it out?"

"Feh! Baka ningen! Sesshomaru-sama would never let his faithful servant get his eyes gouged out!" Jaken said proudly, puffing his toady chest out.

"Feh yourself, Jaken. In case you haven't noticed, Sesshomaru is on my side, and you are about to get the beating of your life," Kagome threatened, rising slowly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Help me!" Jaken squawked.

"You deserve it, Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "Afterall, we love each other."

Jaken's jaw dropped. "Iiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" Jaken screamed. Kagome advanced upon him, an evil, intensifying smirk fixed upon her face. She grabbed Jaken and punched him. She threw him to the ground and kicked him multiple times. She punched him in the stomach, then stomped on him.

She took a kunai from her pocket (when did she put that there?) and pointed it at Jaken's throat. "Concede, you toad, or will you surrender yourself to death?"

"I shall not concede, worthless human!" Jaken shrieked.

**_BAM!_** This time it was Sesshomaru that smote Jaken. He went flying through the air, screaming his lungs out.

Rin watched Jaken go, a bright, cheery expression on her face. "Sesshomaru-sama made Jaken fly like a bird!" Kagome smiled as she put the little girl on Ah Un. They flew to Konoha, where the villagers shrieked.

"A youkai! A youkai! Kill it! Oh no, it's that demon kid's sister! She's with the youkai! Kill her! Kill her!" the villagers yelled.

Kagome's temper flared. She stood up, "You dare…to try to smite…me? I, who could kick your asses faster than a diving falcon?!"

Villagers gathered, and the fight began.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Oh no, now the Konoha villagers want to kill Kagome! What'll happen? Heh heh heh…find out in the next chapter! Oh, and the vote's still going on, although it's leaning to the KagxSess side. Personally, I too, like KagxSess. Ja ne!**

**KagxSess: 8**

**KagxSasu: 6**

**KagxShika: 1**

**KagxKiba: 1**

**KagxKaka: 0**

**KagxNeji: 1**

**KagxLee: 0**

**KagxChou: 0**

**KagxShino: 0**

**KagxIru: 0**

**Kag/Sess/Sasu: 2**

**KagxIta: 2**

Translations 

_Otouto – little brother_

_Hentai – pervert_

_Jii-chan – grandfather_

_Sengoku Jidai – Feudal Era_

_Okaasan – mother_

_Koishii – love_

_Arigatou gozaimasu, koishii – Thank you very much, love_

_Taiyoukai – demon lord_

_Youkai – demon_

_Baka ningen – stupid human_

_Iiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee! – Noooooooooo!_

_Ja ne! – See ya later!_


	15. Chapter 15: Memories of the Past

Chapter Fifteen: Memories of the Unforgettable

A man with a pickaxe swung harshly at Kagome. She blocked the attack, then flipped backwards and kicked the man in the stomach. The pickaxe dropped and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ichi…ni…san…yon…" muttered Kagome as she knocked down all the villagers she could reach.

Sesshomaru had gone into the sky in the beginning, saying that these villagers were worthless people. He would not fight them if they were weak. He watched with a faint smile as Kagome battled every single villager herself. That girl was really something. Better than most demonesses.

Soon more than half the villagers were knocked out on the ground. Kagome hadn't killed anyone so far, which meant she didn't intend to harm the villagers. He knew that in Kagome's heart, the villagers were good and she didn't want to hurt the innocent.

"Go Kagome-chan!" screamed Rin, bouncing up and down on Ah Un.

The last villager swung his shovel with all his might at Kagome, but she would not yield. "You are weak, villager. We do not wish to harm you," Kagome said, forcing him back so that he tripped and fell face down backwards on his fellow villager.

"Your otouto is a damn kitsune, woman!" the villager panted, struggling to get off the ground.

"Don't call him a kitsune, baka. He is as human as you are, although he might have faster healing powers. Guess what? I've also got a youkai sealed in me, too, baka," Kagome snorted.

"Nani?! You insolent wench! You're no miko!" yelled the villager.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" she said. "I don't like you insulting me or my otouto."

"Shut up? Why don't you?!"

At this, Kagome lost it. Her eyes turned hazy red and she expelled a large amount of energy from her body. The villager was blasted into a nearby building, or tatami apartment, and slumped against the ground, bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

"I went too far…no, they went too far," she said sadly.

Sesshomaru flew down and said, "That's all. They're all knocked out." Ah Un trotted to them and picked them up. Suddenly a kunai soared through the air and imbedded itself in Kagome's back. She didn't scream, but turned around.

A silver-haired guy with the Konoha hitai-ate over his left eyes stood there. "What're doing here? Why did you knock out all the villagers?"

"So you're Kakashi, mm?" Kagome said, eyeing him with a gleam in her eye. "You're Naruto's sensei?"

"Eh? How do you know Naruto?" asked the surprised copy ninja.

"I am his oneechan," Kagome replied, taking Ah Un's reins from Jaken. Rin giggled, grabbing Ah's neck to keep from falling over. Jaken squawked in surprise, and fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome pulled the kunai from her back.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Naruto's records in Konoha don't say he has any relation that's currently alive."

"Feh, go check the damn record yourself, One-Eye," Kagome snorted. "I am Naruto's sister and I highly doubt it won't show on the record now."

Kakashi went to the Hokage and said, "Tsunade-sama, may I see Naruto's record of his life in Konoha?" Tsunade gave him a questioning glance. Kakashi sighed. "It's because I need to find something out."

Tsunade found the record and let Kakashi have a look at it. Kakashi read the section about relatives, and his eyes widened:

Name: Naruto 

_Father: Kazama Arashi_

_Mother: Uzumaki Kiriku_

_Brother: None_

_Sister: Higurashi Kagome_

_Cousins: Osaki Komori, Osaki Yuzuki, Kazama Demosei, Kokobungi Kasara_

_Grandfathers: Kazama Hireiku, Uzumaki Tori_

_Aunts: Koyi Kokuha, Uzuriel Yabeke, Uzukei Kohona_

_Uncles: Koyi Hoshima, Uzuriel Kabamaru, Uzukei Motoro_

Grandmothers: Uzumaki Hakimaru, Kazama Toshima 

"This is…Naruto's family?" Kakashi mumbled. "But I thought they were…all dead…" Tsunade smiled sadly.

"Iie. Most of them are, though. The only ones alive are him, his sister, Komori, Kasara, and Yabeke. The rest have died. A very unfortunate thing for our little Naruto," she said, closing her eyes to dig out the memories.

XflashbackX 

_Ten-year-old Tsunade was crying as she sat at the base of an old tree. She was lost, alone, and betrayed. She eventually fell asleep, tears shining dully on her pale cheeks. When she woke up, she realized that it was warm and she was comfortable. "Where am I?" she asked aloud, hoping for some sort of answer._

"_Child, you are in my home. What were you doing out there, alone, asleep, and crying? You coulda been carried off by an unknown thief!" came a cheery voice from her left._

_Tsunade looked and sighted a young woman with long red hair. "Who are you?" she asked._

"_Ah, where the hell are my manners? Please excuse my language, child. My name is Uzuriel Yabeke. I'm pleased to meet ya. What's your name, kiddie?" Yabeke said, smiling._

"_M-my name is Tsunade," she said. Memories from last night came back and she started to cry all over again. "It's not fair! Why did they abandon me? I can't believe those stupid jerks!"_

_Yabeke was alarmed, and instantly rushed to soothe her. "There, there, Tsunade-chan, who abandoned you?"_

"_M-my otousan dumped me in the middle of the forest and my little brother, too. He didn't survive, and he d-died!" Tsunade wailed._

_Yabeke, who was only twenty-three, rubbed circles on Tsunade's back, making her fall asleep again. "What a troublesome past. I must see to the identity of the father who abandoned his child!" Yabeke whispered, her hand inching towards the pouch on the table._

_It turned out that Sumore, Tsunade's otousan, had left them because he was afraid that he would kill them, because he had killed his wife over a small slip of an argument. Sumore was shocked when Tsunade told him, "I hate you! Takichi died because of you!"_

_Sumore was thrown into depression that whoever remained in his family now hated him for all eternity. He died a month later, starved to death in bed. Tsunade cast his corpse a cold glance. "He gave his life for something he thought could save us…or rather, me."_

Xflashback endX 

Tsunade willed tears not to fill her eyes as she searched for more memories of meeting with Naruto's family. Kakashi noted the drop her mood went.

XflashbackX 

_Fifteen-year-old Tsunade was going for a stroll in the park when a small blond kid ran by. "Arashi, you little punk, come back here!" threatened a black-haired man._

"_Waah! How come you only pick on me?!" Arashi yelled, running away._

"_You pulled the most stupidest prank in history! Get back here and make up for it!"_

Xflashback endX 

"That was when Arashi was a little boy…" Tsunade murmured, smiling a bit.

XflashbackX 

_Twenty-five year-old Hokage Kazama Arashi sat in his office, signing papers. Thirty-eight-year-old Tsunade opened the door and came in with a mountain of paperwork. Arashi groaned, "More paperwork? At this rate, I'm going to die soon."_

_Tsunade smiled. Even though her heart still hurt because of Orochimaru's betrayal, she smiled. It was a painful thing to do, especially when Jiraiya came back, a look of defeat in his eyes. It was the hardest on Tsunade, because she'd had a crush on Orochimaru from the time she'd met him._

_Then it all happened. Kyuubi's attack, Arashi's death, the birth of Naruto, and the day she fled._

Xflashback endX 

XXXXXXXXXX

In hell, Kikyo and Inuyasha embraced each other. The devil, Lord of hell, turned away, disgusted that couples would even think of doing that in hell. They kissed passionately, breaking when they drew breath from their spirits.

Kikyo asked the devil for a bed, and she got one that appeared out of nowhere. The devil knew what was going to happen. "I'm not going to be able to sleep while those two make out in public," he muttered, covering his red eyes.

Inuyasha straddled Kikyo and kissed her again. _I may have said I loved Kagome above, but I love Kikyo more now that we're together._ They slowly took off each other's clothes and…_you know what…_made out for the next five hours. In all that time, every one of their moans echoed around hell, disturbing the other dead people.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm finished! How about this chapter was it any good? And, for Kami's sake, people who read should fucking vote! Most do, some don't.**

**KagxSess: 11**

**KagxSasu: 10**

**KagxShika: 1**

**KagxKiba: 1**

**KagxNeji: 1**

**Kag/Sess/Sasu: 2**

**KagxIta: 2**

**Come on people, I need more votes!**

Kagome: Inuyasha! How dare you have sex with Kikyo in hell!

Inuyasha: Shut up, bitch. Kikyo shows me more pleasure than you ever would.

Kagome: Give me a break, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No.

Kikyo: Inu-baby, you're amazing! Come on, ignore that wench, and we'll go for another round.

Inuyasha: Okay, Kikyo-chan.

Kagome: For Pete's sake, go get a damn room!

Translations 

_Ichi – One_

_Ni – two_

_San – three_

_Yon – four_

_Otouto – little brother_

_Kitsune – fox demon_

_Baka – idiot_

_Youkai – demon_

_Nani – what_

_Miko – priestess_

_Oneechan – big sister_

_Iie – no_

_Otousan – father_


	16. Chapter 16: Love Birds

Chapter Sixteen: Love Birds

Kakashi came back with a shocked look on his face. "Y-you're right," he admitted to Kagome, who was standing next to Sesshomaru. "You are Naruto's sister. I'm sorry for the delay; you may go."

Kagome smirked and she lead Ah Un through the gates and they disappeared.

Kagome looked at the taiyoukai walking beside her, and thought, _He isn't so bad, maybe I could tell him what I feel. Like that moment back in that place I found…_ "Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her. "What?"

She took a deep breath and said," I love you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was shocked. Never before had someone said they loved him, and proved that they did without being a whore or a slut. "Kagome, you do, really?"

She nodded, her eyes swimming with love, and a fear that he might not love her back. "I do, too," he said, stopping the dragon and picking her up. Kagome dropped the reins. He flew out of sight of Ah Un and Sesshomaru once again came to the very spot Kagome had shown him.

Knowing they couldn't be disturbed here, Sesshomaru set Kagome down on his lap and they kissed. Kagome melted at his touch, enjoying it.

Suddenly Sesshomaru picked up the sounds of stomping footsteps. They broke apart and Sesshomaru hid from view as Sasuke came storming into sight. "That ungrateful bitch! Who does she think she is?! What a slut! I hate her!" he roared.

Sasuke stopped right below the tree Sesshomaru and Kagome hid in. He glanced up, surprised when he stared at two pairs of eyes, one golden and one chocolate brown. "Kagome? And whoever-the-hell you are?" he asked uncertainly.

"My name is Sesshomaru, ungrateful wretch," Sesshomaru said coldly, hugging Kagome.

"Kagome, who is this insane dude?!" Sasuke demanded.

"He's not insane, baka!" Kagome said, mindful of Sesshomaru's ears. "I love him, and so back off!"

Sasuke glared at Sesshomaru. "He looks like a peasant who tries to look wealthy," he retorted. "I bet you under all those filthy-rich garments, he has the heart of a poor peddler."

Kagome leaped out of Sesshomaru's embrace. "How dare you call him a peddler?! He's a wonderful, rich, loving, caring lord who I have fallen for! You're the peasant, Sasuke! So shut the hell up and skedaddle before Sesshomaru castrates you!"

Sesshomaru reminded himself mentally, _Never get on Kagome's bad side! Mother was right; the saying about women is true. Hahaha…hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ He watched as Kagome screamed the shit out of Sasuke. Then she proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

"Gah! You horrible woman, stop it right now!" Sasuke yelled, trying to escape.

"Shame on you! You have no right to call my lover a peasant! Those common filths! They belong to your low-life family, Uchiha Sasuke! And don't go around saying Naruto is a dobe, either! I will kill you if you do–oh yes, I forgot, would you rather leave or die? It's your choice, since I will personally see that you stay dead if you prefer to be dead! Unlike some clay bitch, who couldn't stay dead twice, but I have murdered her now, she and that traitor will never live again! Ever! If I see either one of their hideous faces, I will send their asses rolling back to hell where they belong together as a couple! I don't care if you love me, I hate you, and I'm in love with Sesshomaru, so back the hell off and you can leave alive or be buried dead without a funeral! So, make up your mind, you red-eyed tyrant, before I lope off your duck ass shithead off and send it to the bottom of an unknown sea!" she roared, holding up claws to his neck, her eyes narrowing. "It's your fate; you decide, yes or no to dead or alive?"

"Alive," Sasuke hissed, squirming in Kagome's vice grip.

Kagome hitched her claws onto his collar and tossed him so that he sailed over at least seventeen treetops and landed in an unfamiliar clearing somewhere far away from Konoha, or, for the matter, where Kagome and Sesshomaru were.

Kagome took a deep breath. All that threatening and chattering made her dizzy. Sesshomaru noticed as she swayed unsteadily. He leaped down and caught her just before she toppled to the ground. "I just need to rest… Sesshomaru," she breathed, falling asleep.

Sesshomaru laid her down on his lap and leaned up against a tree while sitting at the base of it. Holding her head close to his shoulder, he too, fell asleep.

Unconsciously, in her sleep, Kagome cuddled closer to her lover.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bright early morning rays of the sun streamed blindly into Sesshomaru's face. He forced his eyelids open and stared at the forest tops, colored a deep shade of pine-green, branched together with frail and thick blossoming little twigs that swayed airily in the breeze.

He looked at his resting lover, the one demoness who changed his life forever, starting with the continuous melting of his barriers that he iced around his heart. Sesshomaru smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Kagome stirred. Her eyes opened, revealing startling chocolate orbs the deepest pools of mud could make. "Good morning, Sesshomaru," she said softly, her voice like the chiming of ancient bells, her face betraying only the deep love she felt for him.

Sesshomaru could feel himself drowning in those mystical swirls of chocolate brown. Slowly, Kagome moved closer…and they came closer…and closer…and closer…and were about to kiss when Sasuke came hurtling out of nowhere and interrupting the scene.

"You buncha crapheaded shit bags!" he yelled, putting up some hand seals.

"You interrupted us, baka," Kagome scowled.

"What? You two were going to kiss and go all gooey over each other? Then I'll just stay here and watch you two go all lovey-dovey and I'll be here even if you two…have sex," Sasuke said.

Kagome grew furious. "Why, you perverted shitbag!" she screamed, launching herself at him and forcing a kick right into the center of his abdomen.

Sasuke bent over and coughed. "What the hell was that for, you vicious woman? You're the most incredibly vile woman I've ever met!" he yelled, placing a hand on his wound.

"That's because…I'm not a human!" Kagome hoisted Sasuke in the air with a claw around his pale throat (my bad, sasuke fans, but I hate him so much) and glared venomously at him.

Sesshomaru was angry when he heard Sasuke insult his mate. His eyes reddened so that his vision was now like looking through a waterfall of blood. However, the red haze dissipated when Kagome used her claw to grab Sasuke by the throat.

Kagome dumped him to the ground and placed a sharp claw to his throat. "If you don't concede defeat, you shall die, right here," she hissed, her eyes seeping red.

XXXXXXXXXX

**KagxSess: 15**

**KagxSasu: 15**

**Kag/Sess/Sasu: 2**

**KagxIta: 2**

**Come on people, I need more votes! Actually, I've decided it will be Sess/Kag, due to the way it's leaning already! Very sorry, Sasu/Kag voters! Sue me if you wish, just don't send me to hell! (dodges flying chairs) I'm also sorry for this short chapter!**

**MH15**


	17. Chapter 17: Rin and Sasuke: Abducted!

Hi, I'm back! I know you all want to murder me for taking so long because I haven't updated for nearly two flippin' months, but my Internet crashed for a while, so I couldn't get on. (dodges any flying objects) So I made this chapter extra long! Hope ya like it!

Chapter Seventeen: The Abduction of Rin and Sasuke

Sasuke dared not to say a word. It was painful already with some beast's claws pressed harshly against his throat. However, he didn't want to die, so he spit out, "I…don't concede…" Kagome gripped harder and glared at him.

Sasuke gulped. _This woman is not to be messed with! I mean…I like her and I don't like her at the same time. But Uchihas don't give up!_ "You're…messed up…" he winced.

Kagome's eyes flashed red. "You…" she growled. She let him go, but that was a bit of a mistake. The moment she dropped him, Sasuke reached into the kunai pouch on his leg and threw twin shurikens at her.

Kagome leaped into the tree. The shurikens thudded right where she had stood not a second ago. "Ass…" she snarled, glaring murderously at him. She looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded.

Sasuke suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. _What's this…feeling? Is it…fear?_ he wondered. _Or is it just me…excited at the prospect of facing two so beastly…_

He snapped out of his thoughts just in time. He flipped backwards, avoiding the sweeping claw thrust sent to him by Kagome. "Today you die!" she seethed, slashing again and again. Sasuke felt his legs weakening with each blow he evaded.

Finally his body could hold on more, and he flattened against the ground. He desperately called on his Sharingan, to help him with this battle. His normally dark black eyes became wheeling red with three commas in the center. _Sharigan!_

Kagome laughed. "You think that stupid eye will help you gain anything?" she said, speeding forward. However, she had not anticipated what the Sharingan could do, thus striking nothing but empty air. Sasuke slid behind her, but had to roll aside as Sesshomaru attacked him.

Kagome turned and leaped into the fray. Sasuke winced loudly as her claws raked across his chest. Even with the Sharingan, he hadn't moved fast enough to avoid an awful wound like that.

Sasuke was panting. He could barely stand up, let alone use chakra. His body was exhausted, and with how much blood he was dripping, he couldn't take it. The wounds took their toll on his body. Sasuke, who never admitted defeat, fell unconscious.

Kagome snorted. "He wasn't much," she growled, kicking his side with her foot. "Just a rag doll who thought he could beat us with some weird eye. What is it called?"

"This Sesshomaru thinks…that is the _Sharingan_, the Copy-Wheel Eye," Sesshomaru said, glaring coldly down at the limp body.

"So you think…" Kagome began.

"No. No one can assume that that was anything," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Now, let's go. He has wasted her valuable time to spend together." Kagome smiled, her lips curving upward, showing the glint of her fangs.

They locked claws and disappeared into the forest.

A shadowy figure watched as they faded away into the wilderness before he leaped out of a tree and scurried quickly to the unconscious Sasuke. The black cloak with red clouds flapped as he disappeared into the surrounding trees.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked backwards as the slight rustle of a leaf sounded in their ears. There was nothing there. "Must be a bird or something," Kagome said, turned her attention back to the path in front of her.

Suddenly a loud, shrill scream of a girl child rang into the forest. "Shit! Rin!" Kagome cursed, taking off, slashing apart trees right and left, trying to reach the adorable little girl.

When they came, Rin was limp, and a man with the same eyes as Sasuke's Sharingan wearing a black cloak with red clouds carried her. Jaken was unconscious and seeing a vision of hell, as he was flailing around on the ground, screaming.

Ah Un was unconscious. Its heads were slumped. Sesshomaru hissed dangerously, "Let my daughter go, fool."

The man said coldly, "No. We need her. We will not return her until we have gotten what we need. I am Uchiha Itachi, and I bid you goodbye." Black flames burst from the ground, blinding Kagome and Sesshomaru for several seconds. But in that time, he escaped. Kagome cursed.

"Damn it! I'm going to find that bastard and rip his throat apart!" she snarled, glaring into the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nnnngghh…" Rin opened her eyes. She blinked. It was dark, and she was laying on something very, very hard. She sat up, taking a look around. His place was unfamiliar.

"W-where am I-I?" she stammered fearfully. She was terrified, because she was in some strange place without Jaken, Ah Un, or her Sesshomaru-sama.

She saw the dim outline of a boy next to her. He had black hair, and he was wounded all over. They were hard to see in the dimness of what was apparently a cave, but the wounds were definitely claw marks. _He must've fought against Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama,_ she reasoned.

The boy groaned and stirred. Rin gasped in surprise and fell on her butt. The boy opened his coal-block eyes and turned to look at her, thought it was quite painful. "Who…are…you?" he choked out.

"Me? I'm Rin," she replied. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why is this place so dark? Where are we?"

"My name is…Uchiha…S-Sasuke," he said, painfully sitting up and rubbing his head. "I don't know where I am or what the hell I'm doing here.

"Surprise, little brother. We need you for something," a familiar voice said, freezing Sasuke.

"You! Uchiha Itachi!" he growled angrily, glaring at the man who was his brother.

"Hello, Sasuke," he said, smirking behind his high collar. "We need you for our experiment."

"You're not going to make me into an inhuman thing with the mind of an animal!" Sasuke said, leaping backwards. Itachi chuckled softly.

"How very little you understand. We don't need to make you an animal, that would be awful. We need you to test out this." He held up a vial of some disgusting inky black liquid that bubbled continuously.

Sasuke sputtered, "What the hell! No way am I drinking something as vile as that!" Itachi strode forward and grasped his shirt.

"You must," Itachi stated, forcing his little brother's jaws open. He tipped the vial towards his mouth…

Sasuke kicked up with one of his injured legs, hitting Itachi in the stomach, but missing his most vital part. Itachi hissed, and pulled back.

Sasuke rolled out of the way, before Itachi could dump the horrifying liquid into his mouth. The black liquid splashed the wall. The wall smoked as part of it melted into a puddle of brown rock. His eyes widened.

"That's it! You want to kill me, don't you, you bastard?" he shouted at Itachi who dropped the empty vial to the ground.

"So you finally realize it," Itachi said, smirking. "Yes, we want to annihilate you, so that you'll be out of the way."

"That's plain dirty, Itachi! But I'm not going to die until I kill you! You're the one who kill our family!" Sasuke yelled forcefully.

Flashbacks of the memory still swirled in the back. Itachi frowned, and his cool facial expression turned into one of deep hatred. "Are you truly so idiotic, Sasuke?" he said icily. "Do you not realize who the true assassin was?"

"It's _you_!" Sasuke yelled, ignoring his brother's words. "It's you who murdered them! I saw it with my own eyes! You had a sword, and you were right above our parents' bodies! You assassin!"

"Shut up, Sasuke. You really are a blind fool. To think you were born an Uchiha…what a disgrace we've all suffered," Itachi replied, keeping calm. Sasuke only grew angrier at his brother's cool demeanor.

"Don't deny it, Itachi!" he growled.

"It is you who should not lie about the fact that you did _not_ see who murdered the clan. Are you stupid, little brother? It was not I; you just accused me. It was _Orochimaru,_ that snake bastard," Itachi said.

Rin was silent. She was backed up against the wall, afraid that one of them might turn to her and attack her and drown her in their red-eyed glares. _Sesshomaru-sama, please hurry!_ she thought in despair.

Itachi turned his back to Sasuke, glancing backwards. "Sasuke, I'll give you some time to think about what you really saw that night. Don't blame me for everything that happened to our clan," he said, walking away.

"Hey, come back here!" Sasuke raged, trying to run after his brother.

Itachi stopped. "I'd watch out if I were you," he said coldly.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about, you…you…you…" he stopped, unable to express what his brother was.

"Please…do us a favor and shut up for once," he said, disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground. He tried to recall that terrible night when his family was murdered…

_Flashback_

_Sasuke had stayed out too late, and now he hurried home. But suddenly a chill ran down his spine. He skidded to a halt right in front of the lane where his family lived. His eyes widened._

_The torn signs, the dead bodies, the shurikens and kunais that were encrusted with dry blood…he nearly screamed. But he ran through the lane of death._

_When he was running, he felt glaring eyes drill holes into his back. He turned to look at the clock post. There was no one there._

_He came to the two people who'd bade him goodbye that morning…"Mom! Dad!" he cried, running to his manor._

_He took off his sandals and dropped his school things. He looked all around the house, calling for his mother and his father._

_There was only silence. He ran outside and heard a sound, like a thud, come from the dojo. _Someone's in there!_ he thought, fear crawling all over his chine._

_His hand was numb, and he felt as though he couldn't move it. Shaking, he slowly pushed the doors open. The smell of blood drifted through. "Mom! Dad!" he cried, spotting the bodies on the floor, pooling blood._

_There were soft footsteps, and Itachi came into view. "Why are you here, little brother?" he asked coldly._

"_Mom…Dad…" he cried._

_A shuriken thudded into the dojo wall. Sasuke gasped, and fell on his butt. "Why…why did you kill Mom and Dad?!" he screamed._

_Itachi threw another shuriken. Sasuke fell to the floor, drooling onto the wooden floor of the dojo. "I can't…give up…" he choked, getting up._

"_Get stronger…get stronger than me, Sasuke…and take your revenge…" Sasuke ran outside. _

"_Damn it!" he cried, collapsing to his knees._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was Itachi, no doubt…but why was he saying it wasn't him? _Could he be lying all this time? He's denying the murder of our parents'…he's lying!_ "Itachi, you lie!" he yelled, running towards the darkness.

He stopped when he realized he wouldn't know where his brother gone, or how to find his way around. _They probably know the passages like the back of their hand…_ he thought.

He turned to sit down and wait for Itachi to come back. He saw Rin backed up against the wall, staring at him with large, fearful eyes. "Oh, it's you," he grumbled.

Rin was shaking with fear. "You're scary…" she stuttered.

Sasuke frowned. She was one of the only little girls who thought he was scary. She didn't go ga-ga over him, like all the other sluts did. "Why am I scary to you?" he asked.

"Y-you and that meanie head…sounded so…s-scary!!" Rin stuttered, almost wailed.

Sasuke sighed. _What to do to pass the time…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome and Sesshomaru searched and searched and searched for their kidnapped daught. They looked in caves, burrows, tree hollows…everything. They did not get a single trace or clue.

Kagome was growing weary. She was miserable that she let such evil hands grasp hold of her adopted daughter, or rather, her soon-to-be mate's adopted daughter. Making her Rin's surrogate mother.

She hopped on to a tree branch and fell asleep, senses alert for danger.

The next morning she and Sesshomaru searched again, until finally, they came to the cave of the criminal organization Akatsuki. Kagome used some inhuman strength to shatter the cave wall with one blow.

Yells of terror echoed, and men fled the cave, flapping black cloaks wit red clouds on it. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori came out with the others, looking at who dared to attack them.

Sesshomaru used speed to zip left and right, knocking out all of them and speeding inside the cave. Deidara, twirled a strand of clay. "Stay where you are…I'll blast that intruder to smithereens!" he threw the strand of clay at the cave.

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!_ A huge explosion rocked the earth. The smoke rolled out, but Sasori shooed it away. A huge gaping hole had been blown in the wall. "Now let's see what happened to those pesky intruders," Kisame said, grinning like a madman.

They rummaged through the debris. Not a single body, except for one of their own. "Huh. So they managed to escape the explosion, eh? They won't get away with this!" Deidara and Kisame ran one way, Sasori and Itachi ran the other way.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were moving as fast as they could, trying to find Rin, but it wasn't easy to navigate with all the darkness and an injured leg. "Damn, they're on to us," Kagome said, sniffing out the Akatsuki's scents.

"They won't get us," Sesshomaru said boldly, crashing against another wall.

The wall wouldn't give in. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "If it won't go down, I'll melt it down," he growled, poison hissing from his claws.

The rock disintegrated in a thick smoky mass of toxic fumes. A joyous voice cried, "Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-chan!" Kagome spotted Rin through the poisonous haze and ran to her. The poison film dissipated, leaving only the stale air of the cave.

Rin ran forward and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. "You came for me!" she cried, burying her cherubic face into the white hakamas of Sesshomaru.

Angry voices rang outside, and Kagome turned to face the Akatsuki. "You found us, but you won't prevent us from taking our daughter back," Kagome said coldly, staring them down. A few members shivered under the icy stare.

Sasuke's mind had wheels turning in his head. _Already? That can't be! Those two are monsters! They couldn't possibly have an innocent human girl for a daughter!_ "Hey, you Kagome! How can you have a daughter when she's perfectly human while you two are some savage beasts?!" Sasuke yelled.

Rin screamed, none too loud, at him, "They're not monsters! Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama are nice to me!"

"Nice? That's hard to believe. Those creatures almost murdered me," he snorted, remembering his awful wounds.

"They're healing, human wretch," Sesshomaru said angrily. "I don't understand why Kami made you think you're superior to the obviously stronger race."

"And who the fuck are you calling a thing, you horribly emo gay faggot?" Kagome snapped.

"You, you demented old hag," Sasuke replied.

"Well, you've got a duck ass pinned to your head. Are you bald, or did you just stick a bird's ass on your head to make you look even more worse than you are now?" Kagome shot back.

Sasuke's temper rose to the maximum. He was spitting mad. "What?! I'll show you, you bitch with claws as long as fourteen kunais," he spat.

"Don't call me a bitch, asshole!" she shouted.

"You _are _a damned to hell bitch from fuck knows where," Sasuke replied coolly.

Kagome snapped. Her eyes turned blood red and she lunged forward with a snarl of rage. She lashed out with her claws, and her fangs seemed to elongate. Sasuke rolled aside as she swiped viciously at him.

"You vile shriveled up old demonic creature thing…or hag in rags with claws and fangs of ivory!" Sasuke insulted.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and all the other Akatsuki members stopped to watch the confrontation and showdown between Uchiha Sasuke and the demon Kagome.

Sasuke skidded to a halt, backed up against a partially crushed wall. He locked his fingers together in certain seals, shouting out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Blaze of Glory)!"

A stream of hot flame came bursting from his mouth. She leaped into the air to avoid getting burned. _What the hell…wasn't that the "Blaze of Glory"?_ Kagome thought.

She landed smoothly and ran through a series of seals, too. "Kitsune-bi no Hikari Ya!" she called. A chill of fear ran through Sasuke's body.

A flash of bright green fire exploded into Sasuke's face. An arrow gleaming with foxfire sparking around it shot at him. Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from screaming his ass off as pain shot through his entire being.

Kagome didn't stop there. She raced forward and swiped a sideways slash across his chest, near the other wound, making him spray scarlet liquid on to the cave ground. Sasuke clutched at his chest, one eyes closed as he glared at Kagome. "You…you bitch…" he winced.

"Bitch, am I? You're a stupid idiot with a hairstyle from the ass of a duck," Kagome retorted.

Sasuke bristled. No one else dared to insult his spiky hairdo. "What's wrong with my hair?" he said.

"I said you plucked it from the ass of a duck, dummy," Kagome said crossly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, _sorry,_ you vicious _thing,_" Sasuke snorted.

This time Kagome grew angry. "You lame excuse for an Uchiha!" she shouted, enraged. She sped towards him, grabbing his throat with her claws. Sasuke's fear began taking over. _No! Not again!_ he thought, eyes wide with terror.

Kagome's eyes were bleeding red, and her claws were sharp as ever. "Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaoooor!" she growled, bearing her glinting sharp fangs. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the moment of his death. But it never came.

Kagome's terrifying, blood-shot eyes were becoming the normal gold. The red was receding, leaving just a mad female demoness. She got loosened her grip, dropping Sasuke with a hard thud on the ground.

"Ow!" he cried, when he thudded to the ground. "That hurt, y'know! You stupid woman! Be more gentle with an Uchiha like me!"

"Emo bastards…" she snarled, "…are faggots!"

Sasuke quickly did a number of seals and blew out multiple fireballs. "Housenka no Jutsu (Multiple Fireball Technique)!"

Kagome dodged the scorching balls of flame. She countered with a different jutsu, "Kurodenkou Ryu (Black Thunder Dragon)!"

Sasuke barely had any time to move out of the way before a zap of black electricity struck the spot where he just stood mere seconds ago. Sasuke jumped back to his feet and yelled, "Chidori!"

The "Thousand-Birds" jutsu crackled to life in his palm. Kagome was surprised when he shoved the crackling, sparking, hissing mass of lightning into her chest. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled, charging towards them.

"Stay back!" Kagome panted. "This duck ass fraud…is mine!" Blood dripped from her wound, but she smirked. "Is this all you can do? No wonder mortals are so dull. They cannot do so much damage."

Sasuke's fear sparked up again. He took a step back as a hideous demonic aura circled around her. "W-what are you?!" he yelled.

Kagome didn't answer. The black and purple aura was struggling to overcome a brilliant pink aura. The chi of a pure being. The miko that lived deep inside Kagome's heart.

It was a long struggle, but the darker aura managed to seal the pure being away…for another while. Kagome caught her breath, and literally _glared_ at Sasuke. He felt the numb feeling of fear paralyzing him. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her, nor could he move away from her.

He tried to speak, but only succeeded in making more fear pour into himself. His head pounded with terror, and as she walked towards him, his mind screamed, _RUN!_ He didn't run. He was too afraid to die.

Kagome reached out and touched his cheek. Sasuke flinched. But the touch had broken the spell of paralysis. Sasuke scrambled away from her.

He gasped for breath as he wobbled on his feet. "Ugh…" he choked, clutching his chest wound. It had stopped bleeding, but it was quite painful.

"You think that running will save you?" Kagome asked, her normally calm features twisted in a cold look.

"No, it won't," Sasuke said.

Kagome's lips curled into a cruel smile. "Yes…yes, indeed. Running won't save you from dying a mournless death." She raised her claw. "Die, Uchiha Sasuke."

Time was frozen. Time had seemed to have halted its flow when Kagome announced that he would die. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared into the face of death as Kagome's claw came down ever so slowly.

Then images flashed through his mind…

"_Sasuke-kun!!"_

"_And you're the idiot, idiot! The real Sasuke would never run away!"_

"_I want to fight you, too."_

"_Are you okay…you big chicken?"_

"_Sorry, Sasuke…I can't remember…that stupid password!"_

_I…I can't die yet! _Sasuke thought, moving just in time. The sharp claws missed him by a hair's width.

"You got lucky, shinobi," Kagome growled. "But I swear I will kill you, the second to last remaining member of the Uchiha clan."

Then, a little voice cried out to her, snapping her from her intention of killing Sasuke.

"_Kagome-chan!"_ It was Rin. She had screamed her name, because she didn't want to see another person who was nice to her die.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both glanced in surprise at the little girl. She was near the point of crying. "Kagome-chan, please don't kill him! He was nice to me!" she sobbed, dropping to her knees.

"You don't want me to kill him, is that it?" she asked, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

Rin shook her head fiercely. "Kagome-chan, please!" Kagome sighed, and lowered her claw. She turned around.

"All right, Rin. I won't kill him. At least not yet," she said. The last part of the sentence she mumbled to herself.

Sesshomaru looked on with a mask of indifference. It made no difference to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke pull out a kunai and lunge at his lover. He was going to kill her!

At the last possible second, Kagome sidestepped the attack, bringing Rin with her. Sasuke's kunai struck the destroyed wall. "Is that how low you've gotten, Uchiha? Striking your enemies just when they say they won't kill you…behind their backs? I granted you a chance to save your life, but now, I suppose you've chosen hell."

Sasuke tossed a shuriken carelessly. It didn't matter where it landed. Kagome shielded Rin, but the shuriken did not come towards them…Sesshomaru ducked, and the whirling four-point star went spinning past.

He sneered confidently, "You could never land a hit on me in years, mortal."

Sasuke ignored him. "I sure as hell could kill you, you arrogant bastards!" she yelled.

"You've got it wrong, Uchiha boy. You don't kill us…we kill you," Kagome said.

Sasuke shuddered as her cold voice sounded so eerie in his ears. She wasn't smiling. Her eyes were narrowed into a death glare and she stood upright, claws hanging by her side and fangs concealed within that demonic mouth. Her hair cascaded in waves down her back until it reached midway. The icy golden gleam in her slitted eyes were telling him that she would stop playing with him. Sasuke shuddered as that cold steely glare directed to him seemed to pierce huge holes through his body, like she could see through him.

"I-I-I'm not a-a-afraid of you," Sasuke stuttered meekly.

"Not such a wise choice. It is clearly obvious that you are scared of dying. You can't hold your own against us," Kagome said in the same monotonous voice.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Either he died, or he didn't, or he simply could run away, but not soon. She started her advance on him, and he saw the future of his death.

He stepped back as she advanced, drawing them either closer or farther apart. Kagome seemed to get closer all the time. Finally, his back hit the partially annihilated wall, and his fear spiked.

Kagome's face was as expressionless as Sesshomaru's, but on the inside, she was smirking when she felt the fear roll off him in waves. "You are afraid. You are very afraid," she said. "You are afraid of death. Why do you think so? S it because you haven't killed Itachi yet?"

Rage erupted through his entire being at that name. He knew he was watching them now, but that didn't matter. Only killing the insolent woman and his brother would clear him out.

Kagome allowed herself a small smirk. "That's much better. I don't like fighting someone with no fire inside their dinky bodies," she said.

"I'm not dinky, you hag from hell!" Sasuke spat, filling his hands with kunai and shuriken.

"Oh, so we have more than a small fire now, do we?" Kagome taunted. "Let's see how you do against…this!" She pulled out…a sword! Sasuke's eyes shot to the maximum when he saw the sharpness of the blade.

_Oh no! I'm going to die!_ he thought. _I'm going to die right here, without killing Itachi or avenging our family!_ As Kagome charged at him, he was overcome by the will to live. She took a kunai from his leg pouch and struck at her as her sword slashed his way.

_Klaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnggg!_ The kunai scraped against the sword's edge, making the echoing sound of metal bouncing off metal. Sasuke landed with one knee on the ground, one knee raised with both hands holding the kunai and his eyes glaring at Kagome.

She was standing up, no wound seemed to have been inflicted on her, ever. But Sasuke saw a small gash on her arm that he probably made with the kunai. But like he was one to talk. She had made a bigger wound on him.

Sasuke clutched his right shoulder. It was bleeding profusely, showing no sign of stopping. He took his hand away, and found the palm covered with glistening red blood.

"Ugh…" he groaned. _This isn't good. My right arm is now officially useless. My shoulder feels like it's been dislocated and it hurts like hell. I really am gonna die, aren't I? Well, life was fun while it lasted, with squabbles between Naruto and I, my calling him a dobe, defeating Orochimaru…Sakura…everyone…goodbye…_

It was short and quick. The darkness of death welcomed Sasuke as Kagome drove her sword through his throat. She dropped her sword and spat, "Took too long for that bastard to die. Huh. That's okay, now he's dead. No…no he isn't, is he?" She knelt by his side and felt for his pulse. There was none. The chest wasn't going up and down. He wasn't moving. Blood pooled as it poured from the fatal wound in his throat.

Uchiha Sasuke, avenger and youngest of the Sharingan clan, was dead.

XXXXXXXXX

**I'm ending the chapter here. Sasuke fans, if you want to kill me, don't. I don't want any flames, and if you don't like the fact that Sasuke died, so be it. He had to go down sometime. Okay, I hope ya'll R&R!**

Sasuke: Nooooooo! Why'd I have to die?!

Kagome: Because MH15 chose to make you die. You deserved it.

Sasuke: Shut up, you stupid old hag with claws.

Kagome: Shut up yourself, you flirtatious fuck.

Sasuke: I'm not flirtatious!

MangaFreak & Kagome: Yes, you are.

Sasuke: Argh! But why did _I_ die? Why didn't you kill Itachi?

MangaFreak: He'll die eventually.

Kagome: I want to kill him.

MangaFreak: Not yet. You need to do a long battle with him before you kill him. Or Sesshoumaru, for that matter.

Sesshomaru: Even if mortals disgust me, Kagome seems more eager than I to kill that weasel.

Kagome: Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'll lop his head off.

Itachi: I won't let you.

_**Kagome chases him with a chainsaw.**_

Sasuke: I hate her and if she kills Itachi, I'll hate her more.

Kagome: I heard that!

MangaFreak: Everyone of you is so troublesome, maybe I'll make you kill each other!

Sasuke: But I'm already dead.

MangaFreak: True…well, conversation ends here! Ja ne!

**MH15**


	18. Chapter 18: The Angel Guardian

**Hi, ya'll! I'm back with another chapter for you! Hope ya like it! Oh, and the last chapter was ten pages long. I edited it before I posted it.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Angel Guardian

Itachi smiled thinly. The woman who he'd been formerly fighting was now standing from her position beside the body. She had killed him. The retarded avenger who his brother became.

He stepped forward. "You've gotten rid of that useless trash. Now, we fight seriously."

Kagome turned slowly, and Itachi was met with a look so cold it could probably freeze even Sesshomaru. "He…" she whispered harshly, pointing at Sasuke's body, "was an idiot. A gay faggot. A gay emo faggot. A gay emo faggot who played Orochimaru's bitch."

"Such insults…" Itachi drawled. She was spouting insults at his brother, who deserved no respect even when dead.

"It will rain blood tonight," she said. "_Your_ blood."

"No, it will not," Itachi said. "It shall not rain _my_ blood. It will rain with the blood of those who we kill." Kagome didn't smile. She didn't even twitch.

"Those who you kill cry from somewhere. Those who die in peace do not seek the vengeance that the dead who were unsettled do. Sasuke, I do not know if he will rest until you are dead, or I," Kagome said coldly.

Rin was scared. Even though she told Kagome not to kill Sasuke, she still murdered him in cold blood. Sesshomaru picked her up. "Did they hurt you, Rin?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "Good."

"Kagome-chan!" she wailed. "Please! Don't kill anymore!" Her cries reached the older girl's ears, and her cold expression turned soft. She turned around, went to them, and together they disappeared into the forest. Akatsuki was left with whatever was left of their hideout.

"Damn that girl! That bitch destroyed our hideout!" Sasori yelled.

"Leave it, Sasori. We'll kill her eventually," Itachi said.

He grumbled as he shrunk back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rin fell asleep on Kagome's back as they trudged back to Konoha. When they arrived, the villagers glanced up, but hurriedly returned to their work. Of course they were afraid.

Kagome led them to her house, where Sango and Miroku sat on the porch, playing a game of Go. Naruto was slurping up ramen while watching them. When Kagome came into sight, he jumped up, spilling hot soup and noodles all over the game board. Sango shrieked, "Naruto!"

"Kagome-neechan!" he shouted.

"Hi, Naruto," she said, smiling. Sesshomaru was glad that her cold look had left her, for the time being.

Naruto ran up to her and hugged her tight. His big sister had been gone for a long time, and he was afraid that something had happened to her. Sango saw Sesshomaru, and momentarily froze.

"Don't worry, Sango," Kagome said. "He's my lover."

She immediately relaxed. She turned to the soaking game board and wiped off the noodles and soup. Miroku went inside with her and they started to play Go again. Sesshomaru was also glad that they no longer thought of him as an enemy.

Naruto spotted Rin and asked curiously, "Kagome-neechan, who's that?" He pointed to the little girl on her back.

"Oh, Rin? She's our adopted daughter," Kagome said. "Rin? Wake up."

The little girl stirred and opened her big, innocent brown eyes. "Kagome-chan? Where are we?" She let out a big yawn.

"Rin, we're at my house," Kagome said, setting her down. She looked at Naruto and brightened.

"Kagome-chan, who is he?" she asked.

"He's Naruto, my little brother. He's your uncle," Kagome said, grinning when Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he yelled, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Kagome-neechan, I'm not even thirteen yet!" he protested loudly. Kagome winked at him.

"I know, but it's really funny seeing your eyes shoot open and you look like a helpless gaping fish. But it's true, too. You're Rin's uncle. Because you are my brother and Rin is my daughter," Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

"B-b-but!" Naruto stuttered.

"No buts, Naruto, there's no denying it now," Kagome said playfully, wagging her finger. Naruto groaned.

"I'm the uncle to some unknown girl."

Rin said, "I'm not unknown! My name is Rin! What's your name? How are you Kagome-chan's brother? Why are you wearing orange? What's your favorite food?" Naruto was shocked at how many questions she could bombard him with in less than a minute.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" he said shakily. "My name is Naruto, Kagome-neechan is my sister because she was born under the same parents, I wear orange because I like it, and my favorite food is ramen." He spoke almost equally as speedy.

Kagome sighed. "I bet those two could take so fast, they'd win a contest on that." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

Sango and Miroku finished the game of Go. Sango cried, "I win!" Miroku slumped to the floor.

"You're a real genius at this thing," he grumbled.

Sango stopped celebrating when she felt a hand inch up and start feeling up her ass. She almost exploded. "Miroku!" she yelled angrily, clocking him over the head with her bare fist.

He fell to the floor, a bump the size of en egg forming on his head. "It was worth it," he sighed.

Sango fumed, imaginative black clouds forming above her head. And steam puffed from her red ears. "Aaaaarrrrgh! I've had enough of your stupid habits, Miroku! Stop–eeee! MIROKU!" This time it was a one-hit KO. Miroku lay unconscious on the ground with two goose egg bumps and a pair of swirling eyes.

Rin, Naruto, and Kagome giggled and laughed. Sesshomaru allowed himself a smile.

Shippo came out and cried, "Kagome!" He lunged and managed to hug his surrogate mother in spite of her actions of laughing. It was music to everyone's ears.

Little did they know…of the terrible battle that they would fight one day…

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, as the rosy white moon settled into the midnight sky, Kagome lay awake. She was sitting atop one of the building rooftops, where she could stare at the moon. "Hikari, she whispered. "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight? It's that night…"

Hikari said from inside her mind, "It's the night of the full moon? Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't know," she answered truthfully. "But, I can't hold it in much longer."

Hikari sighed. "All right, let it go now."

Kagome lay flat on her back, closed her eyes…and her spirit drifted from her body. The transparent white being cast a sleeping spell on Konoha, so no one would awake and see her true form.

A trail of glitter sparkled as she raced over the dark green trees, the rolling grassy meadows, the many lakes and ponds…she finally reached a palace of pure white light. It glowed as she set her spiritual feet upon the holy ground. Snow fell to the ground, and magnificent white feathered wings sprouted from her back, and her spirit became a solid figure.

She went inside the castle, soon coming to the throne room. She slid the door open and spoke in an innocent, angelic voice. "Mitsukai-sama, I return."

A heavenly angel rose from the throne, her robes and sashes billowing about her. Her captivating, yet sparkling sapphire eyes settled on the cherubic face of Kagome Shisanagi, the angel guardian.

"Welcome back, Kagome," she said in a melodious voice. "I see you've killed…do you wish to atone for your sins?"

"My sins? My sins are that I have killed, and I have broken the forbidden law. I have married a demon. Yes, I wish to atone for my sins, but how is that to be done?" she whispered.

Mitsukai stepped forward and placed a pale hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you wish that you atone for the crime of killing and marrying a demon? There will be no turning back. If you kill again, I will have to expel you from our world. As for your demonic mate, you will not have him touch you ever again," she said, not wishing to be harsh on the girl. And also, you harbor a demon within."

"I want to stay with him, but how? I love him, Mitsukai-sama," Kagome cried.

"…" Mitsukai didn't know what to say. The lost little angel whom she'd taken under her wing had at first been kidnapped by a gang of devilish thugs. Kagome's power as an angel guardian disposed of them immediately.

Mrs. Higurashi found her, and adopted her. Later she'd fallen into the well, and found herself in the Feudal Era. She'd fallen in love with a half demon, but soon his betrayal came, and she killed the woman who had already been dead in the first place. That was no crime.

Yet, later she killed her erstwhile lover, the one who betrayed her. She turned to the dark side, and killed. She also killed another already dead person. She fell in love with the half-demon's brother, Sesshomaru, but now that the night of the month had come, she had to make a decision.

"Kagome," she said quietly. "Would you or he agree…for him to become angel guardian?"

"Sesshomaru likes being a demon. I don't think he'd say he'd be an angel guardian," Kagome said.

"You could ask him, couldn't you?" Mitsukai said.

"Yes…but I'd have to wait until the next cycle of the moon to see you again!" Kagome cried.

"Worry not, I will permit you just this once, to visit me tomorrow night. I will ensure that you change, and you will bring back the answer," Mitsukai replied. "Now, run along, it is almost dawn."

Kagome nodded, and raced back to her home, where she dropped into her body just before Sesshomaru woke up. He thought he'd seen a flash of white come from his mate, but no, there was nothing.

He dismissed the thought of something happening to his mate, and gently woke her up.

But when he did, she asked him a question, "Sesshomaru, I need to ask you something. If you had a choice, would you be the powerful demon lord you are now, or would you be like me, an angel guardian?"

Sesshomaru was clueless. He wanted very badly to stay a demon, but his mate was an angel guardian. That meant she'd violated the law. "This Sesshomaru…does not know," he answered, much to her dismay.

"Yes, or no, I need to know," she said, looking at him.

"What are the consequences?" he asked her.

"If you choose to be a demon, you can never touch me again. You'll be repelled by holy power. If you choose to be an angel guardian, you may stay with me forever. Also, angels can life forever. The only way they'll die is if they are expelled from the palace, then they will become humans, or priestesses, monks, priests, whatever. That's how angels die. Demons die in a much more common way," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru said, "If I chose to be an angel guardian, what will happen to Rin, Jaken, Tokijin, Tenseiga…"

"Nothing, except you will _never_ wield Tokijin again. Wielding Tenseiga, you can save lives. Mitsukai-sama usually doesn't forgive an angel who kills. I'm the first one she has forgiven, because she found me when I was a child," Kagome said.

"Then I choose…to be an angel guardian," Sesshomaru said. "I don't care if my demon heritage gets thrown away, I love you, and I won't stand it if I can't touch you again."

Kagome smiled, the first true smile in ages. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said. "But now we must re-christen you if you become one. Sesshomaru, your name means "killer of life". You cannot kill now, so your new name shall be Shinzui. Do you want the same last name as me, Shizui?" He nodded. "You are now Shinzui Shisanagi."

Sesshomaru, now Shinzui, asked, "Do you mind…if you would be the only one to still call me Sesshomaru?"

"I can't. I have to call you by your new name, like anyone else," Kagome said gently.

"All right. I will try to refrain from killing," Shinzui said.

"If your former demonic nature acts up, you will need to use your new holy power to drive it back."

"Understood, Kagome." And right then he kissed her.

The next night, Sesshomaru and Kagome both turned into shimmering spirits. Kagome cast the sleep spell once more, and then that night, Sesshomaru officially became an angel guardian.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm finished with this chapter! Now, please R&R! I originally named this chapter "A Storm of Blood" but it wouldn't fit what I just thought of, so I changed it to "The Angel Guardian". Hope ya like it!**

**MH15**


	19. Chapter 19: An Eve of Sorrow

Chapter Nineteen: An Eve of Sorrow

Shinzui opened his eyes. He sat up, feeling as though there was something very different about him. He looked down at his claws…or what was supposed to be them. He had no claws. Shinzui jumped up and dashed to the bathroom, but found out that he looked almost entirely different from his demonic self.

He had no fangs or claws. His markings had disappeared, leaving a small white wing tattooed to his forehead instead of a crescent moon. His slitted pupils were no longer. They were a brilliant shade of emerald green with specks of gold flecked through them. He had regular ovalish pupils. His clothes were different, too. He no longer wore the white and red kimono with armor and that fluffy tail (Oh, he'd miss it all right). Instead, he wore a white and blue kimono decorated with blue sakura blossoms. His blue and yellow sash had somehow become entirely deep blue, with the same decoration, only white. His hair was not its dull silver shade. It had turned light blue, with streaks of black reaching to the very tips. Sesshomaru the demon lord was no more. In his stead stood Shinzui, the new angel guardian.

He went back to the bedroom he shared with his mate, and found her sitting up, gazing at him with those loving eyes. "Shinzui," she whispered. "You look better in daylight than at night. You're just so…so…" she was speechless.

Shinzui knew that he'd made the right choice. He reached out with his hand, and caressed her cheek. "I'm more accustomed to the name 'Sesshomaru', but you may call me Shinzui," he said, pulling her to him. "Just promise you won't die."

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his back. "I promise, Shinzui."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up, he smelled ramen and soup floating through his door. He leaped out of bed, tossing off the comfortable covers, dressed in his bright orange suit and ran into the kitchen. "Kagome-neechan, you're making ramen!" he shouted loudly.

Indeed she was. She was almost bowled over by him as he screamed, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! RAMEN!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly as Naruto begged her for ramen. "All right, Naruto. Sit down, it's almost done," she said, laughing as she turned back to the stove. Naruto leaped into his seat and impatiently bounced up and down.

A few minutes later, Naruto was practically choking due to the amount of ramen he eating. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, Naruto!" Kagome said hastily, trying to get him to swallow.

Naruto gulped, and his throat was unclogged. Shinzui came into the kitchen and chuckled when he saw their relieved faces. "I heard choking. Was that you, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto nodded rapidly. "I think I ate too much ramen at once," he said.

Shinzui said, "Today let's hope that those bad people don't come calling."

"If they do…I don't know. We can't kill them…" Kagome mused over the problem. "Maybe we'll just scare them enough so they won't come after us again."

"How would that work, though?" Naruto said. "They're not afraid of anything!"

"Well, scratch that," Kagome said. "We'll just have to hide until they die of old age. Naruto, would you rather be a ninja, an assassin, or would you rather be a pure being, an angel guardian? That goes for you, too, Rin, and Shippo."

Shippo and Rin immediately spoke up, "Angel guardian!"

But Naruto had a hard time deciding. If he chose to be a ninja, they'd leave him until Akatsuki died out. Then he'd still have his friends and close relationships, but not his real family.

On the other hand, if he chose to be an angel guardian, he would be with his real family, and be a pure being who couldn't die unless he was expelled, but he'd be leaving his friends and those he'd grown close to these past years. He didn't know what to do.

"Naruto, if you chose to be an angel guardian, I'm sure Mitsukai-sama could let you visit your friends every once in a while," Kagome said softly.

Naruto then made his decision. He would be an angel guardian. "Kagome-neechan, before we come with you, can I say goodbye to my friends?" he asked her.

"Yes, you may. You may not see them in a while," Kagome said, grasping Shinzui's arm.

Naruto ran off, and Kagome watched him go. He first went to Sakura's house. She opened the door and Naruto was greeted with puffy red eyes. It looked like she'd been crying. "Naruto," she said dazedly. "Why are you here?"

"To say goodbye, Sakura," he told her. Her eyes widened.

"No! Naruto, you can't leave!" she sobbed. "You're the only teammate I have left! Sasuke died! Please, don't leave!"

"Sakura…" Naruto trailed off. "I have to. All my family are angel guardians. They want me to go with them. I'll visit every once in a while…and I know how Sasuke died."

Sakura gasped. "Y…you do?" she stammered.

"He was trying to kill Itachi, and also trying to kill my sister," Naruto said. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. "Because of his stubbornness not to back off from my sister, she killed him." Her eyes widened even more.

"W…what?" she whispered.

Sakura slumped to the floor, staring out into space. Naruto sighed, and slowly walked away. Sakura started crying again as her last teammate walked away from her. He disappeared down the street.

Naruto met up with Lee, Gai, Neji, and Tenten in a field. "Naruto! Your flames of youth shine brightly!" Gai boomed, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go, Gai, he said. "I just came here to say…goodbye."

"Why, Naruto?" Neji asked. "Are you leaving somewhere?"

"Yes…and I'm afraid that I will no longer be a shinobi. I'll visit every once in a time, don't worry," he said, with a sad smile. "I'm going with my family to the palace…of angel guardians."

"I thought you said you didn't have any family?" Neji asked quizzically.

"I do. My sister and her husband, their two children, and I," Naruto replied.

"You have a married sister? What's her name?" TenTen questioned.

"Kagome. Her husband is my brother-in-law," Naruto answered. "His name was originally Sesshomaru, but she switched it to Shinzui."

"I see," Neji said. "Well, good luck, Naruto."

"You better come back!" TenTen added.

Naruto smiled as he waved to his friends. He was sad because he was leaving them, but he had to. It was his choice. Next. He stopped by Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. "Hi, guys!"

"Naruto," Kiba said. "You idiot, what're you doing?"

"I just came to say goodbye, doggie," Naruto retorted.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered. She was in love with him, and now he was leaving.

"So…bye," Naruto said softly. "I'll come back, I promise."

"You better!" Kiba growled playfully.

"Good day, Naruto," Shino said. "And good luck."

He turned and started to walk away from them. Hinata couldn't bear to see him go. "Wait!" she screamed, running after him.

Naruto was startled when she hugged him from behind. "H-Hinata-chan?!" Tears were slipping down her cheeks as she buried her face into his back.

"Wait, please," she whispered. "Don't leave!"

Naruto unhooked Hinata's arms from him. He said, "Hinata-chan, I'm only going away for a while. I'll come to visit, so please…stay and move on."

Hinata gasped softly. Naruto smiled sadly, and continued his walk down the road. "I'll be back soon…" his words flowed back to them. _Soon…_

Next up, he barged into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-baachan!" he yelled, running recklessly into the office.

Tsunade, who was sleeping on her desk on a pile of documents, shot up immediately. "Naruto!" she sputtered.

"Hi, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going away for a while. Please tell the rest of Konoha that'll I'll be going."

"Going? Where?" Tsunade asked. "You didn't inform me of any mission."

"No, it's not a mission. It's just a move of my family. I've decided. I won't be a ninja anymore. Even if I have to give up my dream of becoming Hokage, my family is important to me. Akatsuki's after them," Naruto explained.

Tsunade stared at him. "You're…you're _leaving?_" she choked. "Just like that?"

"I'm truly sorry, Tsunade-baachan. Sayonara," he said, closing the door behind him as he walked out.

That night, those who were told of Naruto's departure cried. At least, his friends did. The villagers were celebrating the leaving of their cursed brat. "The Kyuubi brat is gone!" "We're free from that monster!" "Let's party!"

Tsunade heard all this, and was so mad. She stormed up to the headman of this party. "You! Shiro! How dare you call Naruto a Kyuubi brat? Have you no shame?! He protects this village, and you along with it!"

"That monster tormented our village twelve yeas ago," a villager spat. "We're finally free from him!"

"You're all so…cruel…" Tsunade whispered. "Do you want to turn out like a clone of Orochimaru?" The villagers backed away slowly.

"I thought so. You spineless good-for-nothings!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Shiro stuttered. "We meant no harm!"

"You beastly, stupid shit faces!" she screamed. The Hokage was cussing. And cussing like mad. "You evil human pixie asses! You vile, corrosive…" she trailed off. The villagers were scared as hell of a shit-spitting Hokage, the strong woman sannin Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mitsukai placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead. "Child, will you become an angel guardian like your brother-in-law and your sister?" she asked mysteriously.

Naruto nodded. "I wish for myself to become like them. I shall not turn back," he replied.

"Doing this, you are not allowed to kill anymore. Do you understand? If you slaughter even a single soul, you shall be expelled from the Palace. And never to return," Mitsukai explained.

"I understand the consequences," Naruto said without further explanation.

Mitsukai submitted a bright ball of light into his body. All of a sudden, Naruto felt all warm inside. "Is this the feeling you get when you change?" he whispered.

Kagome and Shinzui and Mitsukai all nodded. When the glow subsided, Mitsukai said, "We must re-christen you as part of the ritual. Henceforth, your new name shall be Kiyashi Shisanagi."

Naruto nodded. "Now, Mitsukai-sama, we'll be residing here until Akatsuki has either died or forgotten us," Kagome said.

"All right, you may stay," Mitsukai said. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Kagome, you may take your room again. No one has used it." Kagome nodded and turned to a door that suddenly appeared to the side. She went through it.

Shinzui tried to follow, but Mitsukai said, "Shinzui, you and my daughter are now mates, are you not?" He nodded fervently. "Then you may share your room."

"What about us?" two little voices cried. Mitsukai looked to where the two childish angel guardians were huddled together.

"Kitsu and Tenkin," she said softly. "Come, I'll show you your rooms. You too, Kiyashi."

They nodded and obediently followed their new mistress. Their new life had begun.

XXXXXXXXXX

**How do you like this chapter? I do hope I get reviews! Well, I'll try to update, but you'll have to wait. I've been updating a bit quickly because it was school break week. Well, ja ne!**

**MH15**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

Kiyashi stretched. It felt good to finally be out in the sunshine again after twenty years of staying in the Palace. Kitsu and Tenkin shouted, "The sun! The sun is back to us!"

Kagome and Shinzui smiled. It was nice to see them so energetic. Kagome had an angelic son by her side. She'd christened him as Seissho. She turned to Mitsukai. "Mitsukai-sama, I ask you this question: Shall their names be changed back to its original?"

"Mm, it suits them better," Mitsukai answered brightly. "Now, therefore, Kitsu, Tenkin, Kiyashi, Shinzui…you all may yield to your original name."

So Shinzui was Sesshomaru, Kitsu was Shippo, Tenkin was Rin, and Kiyashi was Naruto.

They traveled back to Konohagakure. "It fees good to be back again," Naruto said.

"Why don't you go visit your friends? You may have told them you'd come to visit, but you never did. Isn't reacquainting a good thing after twenty years of absence?" Kagome said.

Naruto nodded his head. Then he walked off, disappearing into the village.

As he walked through, people saw him and began to rub their eyes. They were practically incredulous. The exact double of Kazama Arashi was in town. Haruno Sakura, now a Chuunin and the Academy teacher after Iruka retired, was walking down the street. She spotted a head of wild blond hair and was shocked.

"Naruto!" she screamed, running quickly to see if it really was her old friend.

He turned and broke into a wide grin. "Sakura!" he said.

"You big idiot, I thought you were dead!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"No, never," he said hastily, trying to break her grip.

She faced him and asked, "What happened to you? You look a bit different from the Naruto I know. Well, he's grown up now, and what's that tattooed on your forehead?" She traced the mark of the angel wing on his forehead.

"Sakura, I'm going to visit the others. Want to join me?" he asked, offering his arm. She happily took it, walking with him to meet the others.

Hinata almost broke down and cried, Kiba flipped, Shino…just said, "Welcome home, Naruto."

Ino was shocked, Shikamaru said nothing, and Chouji was busy munching his favorite pastime snack, chips.

Neji stared, TenTen was speechless, and Rock Lee shouted, "Your flaming youthful self has returned to our grasp, Naruto!"

"I'm home, and I'm glad to be, along with my family," Naruto said quietly, looking at all his friends. They were all back together once more.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin all were glomped tearfully by Sango. They had had three kids, which Kagome teased her about. Miroku smiled at them, saying, "We welcome you back within our humble reach." Kagome gave him a hug too.

As the sun set behind the mountains, flashing multiple colors across the endless stretch of sky, much laughter rang deep within the little hidden village…Konohagakure no Sato.

**Owari**

XXXXXXXXXX

**This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all liked it, and if you ask for a sequel, no, I will not make one. This is the very end to all their times, Kagome and Sesshomaru are officially mates, and have been for twenty years, and of course you know, Naruto and Hinata will get together, Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen, and their future will live or die together. Sayonara!**

**MH15**


End file.
